New Wife For My Otou-san
by Raina94
Summary: seorang bocah yang menyayangi Otou-san'nya dengan polos menceritakan ke sebuah acara Radio bahwa Otou-san'nya membutuhkan Istri baru
1. Chapter 1

New Wife for my Otou-san

By:

Raina94

Cast:

Akashi Seijuuro

Furihata Kouki

Akabane Karma

Kise Ryouta

Aomine Daiki

Rate:

T

Summary:

seorang bocah yang menyayangi Otou-san'nya dengan polos menceritakan ke sebuah acara Radio bahwa Otou-san'nya membutuhkan Istri baru

Warning:

Miss Typo mengandung BL marga Karma disini di ganti menjadi Akashi Karma untuk kebutuhan peran

a/n:

cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari cerita yang pernah saya baca tapi insyaallah di jamin berbeda

Disclamer:

semua Cast milik Fujimaki sensei kecuali Karma

Douzo

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki melangkah kaki kecilnya menuju kamarnya, sesampainya tangan mungil itu meraih sebuah radio yang terletak pada meja belajarnya. Dengan cepat menyalakan radio tersebut sehingga terdengar suara perempuan yang sedang berbicara memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pembawa acara di radio tersebut.

[Halo minna, berjumpa lagi dengan saya Furukawa dalam acara show me your love]

anak lelaki tersebut dengan seksama mendengarkan setiap perkataan pembawa acara radio itu, sesekali kepala dengan surai merahnya menganggukkan setiap kali perkataan sang pembawa acara yang mungkin di mengerti olehnya.

[Ok, seperti biasa akan kita menemani anda satu jam kedepan, tema malam ini adalah 'cinta dan harapan'. Sebelum memulai acara ini ayo kita dengarkan lagu romantis dari one ok Rock my sweet baby]

anak laki-laki tersebut langsung menyambar telepon seluler yang telah dibawa olehnya, dengan cekatan jari-jari mungilnya menekan keypad telepon seluler nya. Sesekali mulut kecilnya bergumam melafalkan angka yang tadi di sebutkan oleh sang pembawa acara.

[Minna, sudah saatnya kita mulai]

anak laki-laki itu dengan cepat menekan tombol hijau pada telepon selulernya, manik wajahnya terpancar senyum manis mendengar nada sambung.

[Sepertinya kita sudah mendapat penelpon, moshi-moshi dengan siapa saya berbicara]

"Moshi-moshi, Akashi Karma desu"

[Karma-kun, di dengar dari suaranya kau lebih muda berapa umurmu? dan kenapa kau belum tertidur padahal ini sudah larut]

"Delapan tahun, aku tidak bisa tidur aku terkena insomnia" penyiar radio tersebut tertawa mendengar alasan dari Karma.

[Ini kejadian yang sangat langka, Ok kau bisa memulainya Karma-kun ]

anak laki-laki yang bernama Akashi Karma itu pun terdiam sejenak, pikirannya mencoba merangkai kata yang cocok untuk memulainya.

.

.

.

Furihata Kouki mengistirahatkan diri yang mulai lelah, dia benar-benar tidak percaya hari ini begitu banyak pelanggan di cafe tempat dia bekerja sambilan. Mata coklatnya melirik radio kecil sedari tadi menyala di atas meja, kini telinganya sudah mendengar suara si penyiar radio yang bernama Furukawa tersebut.

[Minna, sudah saatnya kita mulai, sepertinya kita sudah mendapat penelepon, moshi-moshi dengan siapa saya berbicara?]

'Moshi-moshi, Akashi Karma desu'

[Karma-kun, di dengar dari suaranya kau lebih muda berapa umurmu? dan kenapa kau tidak tertidur padahal ini sudah larut]

'Delapan tahun, aku tidak bisa tidur aku terkena insomnia' terdengar suara tawa si penyiar.

Furihata pun ikut tertawa mendengar alasan dari anak yang bernama Karma itu, dirinya berfikir bagaimana bisa anak berumur delapan tahun membuat alasan seperti itu.

[Ini kejadian yang sangat langka, Ok kau bisa memulainya Karma-kun]

Furihata kini mendengar kembali suara anak tersebut.

'Ini untuk Ayah ku, Aku pikir dia butuh seorang istri baru'

Furihata kaget dengan perkataan yang di keluarkan oleh Karma, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum lucu mendengar anak kecil itu.

"Apa anak ini kekurangan kasih sayang?" lirik Furihata.

Dunia sudah mulai gila, buktinya ada seorang anak yang menelepon radio dan mengatakan kalau Ayahnya membutuhkan Istri baru.

[Apa kau tidak suka dengan Istrinya yang sekarang Karma-kun?]

'itu permasalahannya, dia tidak mempunyai Istri saat ini'

[Kemana Ibumu Karma-kun?]

Furihata kini terlihat penasaran dengan jawaban dari anak itu, terdengar sebuah hela nafas dari anak itu.

'Dia sudah meninggal'

Furihata merasa iba dengan anak ini, matanya pun menatap teduh pada radio di hadapannya.

[Gomen Karma-kun, aku tidak bermaksud]

'Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa'

[sungguh aku turut sedih mendengarnya Karma-kun]

'Aku memang sudah cukup menyedihkan , tapi yang lebih menyedihkan itu adalah ayahku'

[Dan kau mengkhawatirkan Ayahmu]

'Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan nya, begitu pun dirinya yang mengkhawatirkan diriku. bahkan dia selalu membuntuti ku dari belakang dengan mobilnya ketika aku pergi bersekolah, dan seolah aku tidak tahu dia ada disana. Sekarang aku ingin menyampaikan harapanku'

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat si penelepon, Akashi Karma membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang kesayangannya.

[Apa Ayahmu tahu soal ini?]

"Tidak"

[Kenapa tidak?]

"Jika Ayah tahu aku membicarakan ini, dia akan sedih, walaupun dia berwajah datar dan terlihat menyeramkan saja aku tahu dia sedang sedih"

[Apa Ayahmu ada di rumah?]

"Tidak ada, dia selalu saja pulang sangat larut malam, bahkan aku pernah mengira pencuri yang masuk rumah ternyata dia yang baru saja pulang dan sangat terlihat gelisah"

[Kau adalah anak yang baik Karma-kun, kau pasti menyayangi Ayahmu]

"Aku sangat menyayanginya maka dari itu aku ingin Ayahku itu mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa merawatnya dan juga menjadi Istri untuknya dan menyayangiku tentunya"

[Ok, Karma-kun sepertinya kita harus menunda pembicaraan kita sejenak. kita juga akan membacakan respon dari para pendengar tentang tema kita malam ini, Karma-kun ku harap kau tidak memutuskan teleponnya]

.

.

.

"Furihata-kun..."

pemuda manis itu pun menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Nani, Kuroko" Tanyanya pada seorang pemuda berwajah datar tersebut.

"Kau tidak mau pulang ke rumah?"

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang ke rumah"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah ganti baju, aku akan menutup Cafe ini" dengan cepat pemuda bernama Furihata Kouki ini pun beranjak dari duduknya dan mematikan radio yang sedari tadi dia dengar.

"Gomen Kuroko, aku terlalu keasikan mendengarkan radio tadi" Furihata membungkuk meminta maaf, Kuroko menghadap Furihata setela selesai mengunci Pintu Cafe,

"Tidak apa-apa Furihata-kun, kalau begitu aku pulang"

"Hn, arigatou untuk kerjasamanya hari ini Kuroko" Furihata berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Kuroko, dirinya melambaikan tangan ke arah Kuroko.

Furihata berjalan ke arah Halte bus terdekat, sesekali bibir tipis miliknya bersenandung lirih.

"Akh, aku kan sedang mendengarkan radio aku penasaran dengan cerita anak itu" dengan cepat Furihata merogoh tas miliknya, mencari telepon selulernya.

Furihata langsung memansangkan earphone, mencari frekuensi radio yang tadi di dengar nya. Furihata menghela nafasnya yang ternyata tepat waktu menyetelnya.

[Baiklah, aku menerima satu pesan sebelum kita kembali berbincang dengan Karma-kun. Ino, shibuya disini tertulis 'aku ingin tahu siapa nama Ayahnya, dan bolehkah aku meminta alamatnya?]

Furihata menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah setuju dengan rasa penasaran dari wanita yang bernama Ino itu. Tidak di pungkiri kalau Furihata sendiri sangat penasaran dengan nama Ayah anak itu.

[Jadi, Karma-kun sebenarnya siapa nama Ayahmu?]

'Nama Ayahku adalah, Akashi Seijuuro'

[Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing lagi, apa dia adalah CEO dari perusahaan terkemuka di Jepang?]

'Sepertinya, aku sering membaca perusahaan Ayahku di majalah'

[Ok, secara tidak langsung kalian pasti tahu siapa Akashi Seijuuro. Karma-kun ini yang terakhir apa yang ingin kau sampaikan untuk Ayahmu?]

Furihata kini sampai pada Halte bus, dia mendudukkan diri pada bangku sambil menunggu bus yang belum tiba. Furihata berfikir Jika Seijuuro adalah seorang CEO dari perusahaan terkemuka di Jepang, pasti dia adalah Akashi Seijuuro

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalau seorang Akashi Seijuuro sudah menikah" lirih Furihata. Yah siapa yang tidak tahu seorang Akashi Seijuro, CEO perusahaan yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap pasar Ekonomi Jepang dan juga Internasional.

Tapi yang tidak dapat dipercaya oleh Furihata adalah Akashi Seijuuro sudah menikah, padahal Furihata merasa kalau Akashi masih terlihat muda.

'Untuk Ayah pulanglah lebih awal, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku pun menyayangimu, aku sungguh merindukanmu yang dulu ketika Ibu masih ada di dunia. Aku tidak ingin melihat Ayah gelisah di setiap malam, kembalilah seperti Ayah yang dulu penuh senyum hangat'

Furihata tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata manis dari anak tersebut, dia jadi teringat sosok Ayahnya yang sudah lama meninggal dunia.

[Aku sungguh terharu dengan perkataan mu Karma-kun, terimakasih sudah mau berbagi cerita mu disini. Semoga harapan mu terkabul]

Furihata mematikan aplikasi radio pada handphone nya, dirinya beranjak dari duduknya dan memasuki bus yang sudah datang.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, dimana matahari bersinar penuh di langit tanpa terhalang gumpalan awan. Walaupun di luar sangat terik tapi tidak menghalangi orang-orang untuk menjalani aktivitas mereka hari ini.

Begitu pula seorang pria bersurai merah yang bangun untuk membuatkan makanan anaknya dan menyiapkan semua keperluan sekolah anaknya.

Akashi Seijuuro pria yang bersurai merah tersebut, bukanya dia tidak bisa membayar seorang maid tapi dia ingin mengurus Karma seorang diri. Sebenarnya dia sudah di sarankan oleh adik sepupunya Kise Ryouta untuk mencari Istri baru atau seorang maid, tapi itu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Akashi. Ia pun mulai memasak nasi omlet untuk Karma kali ini dia akan mencoba tidak mengosongkan masakannya, pasalnya Karma selalu mengeluh dengan hasil masakan dirinya. Maka dari itu kali ini Akashi membuatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Akashi sebenarnya selalu memikirkan perkataan sepupunya Kise, dia pun tidak ingin terus terpuruk dengan meninggalnya sang Istri. Akashi tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang terluka tapi juga Karma, yang harus merasakan kehilangan sosok seorang Ibu di usianya yang begitu muda. Akashi selalu mencoba menjadi sosok Ayah yang baik untuk Karma.

"Otou-san" Akashi menoleh kearah suara parau sang anak, menatap sang anak yang masih lengkap dengan piayama yang di pakainya.

"Karma, kenapa kau belum mandi dan bersiap-siap" tanya Akashi yang melihat sang anak kini duduk di meja makan.

"Sekolah Libur, Otou-san tahu summer holiday" Karma menjatuhkan kepala nya di meja, kini pupus sudah niatnya yang akan tidur sampai siang karena ulah sang Ayah.

"Gomen, Otou-san lupa" Akashi lupa jika ini memasuki musim panas dan setiap sekolah akan di liburkan, Akashi mengelus lembut surai merah miliki Karma yang sama dengan miliknya.

Akashi kembali memfokuskan masakannya yang sudah matang, menyiapkan dua piring yang terisi nasi omlet di atas meja dan tidak lupa juga susu untuk Karma.

"Otou-san"

"Hm?" Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Karma.

"Aku..." Akashi menatap sang anak yang menatap nya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sebelum Karma mengeluarkan suaranya, harus terputus oleh bel rumahnya.

Tingtong

Akashi heran siapa yang pagi-pagi berkunjung ke rumahnya, dengan cepat Akashi beranjak dari duduknya untuk melihat siapa tamunya ini. Karma yang ternyata penasaran mengekori Akashi dari belakang.

Akashi segera membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk tamu yang datang sepagi ini. Akashi sangat terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Gomen, apa kau Akashi Seijuro?"

"Iya?" Akashi menatap heran wanita itu.

"Dan kau pasti Karma-kun" Karma pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ara, semalam aku mendengar acara radio itu dan aku terharu mendengar ceritamu Karma-kun" ucap wanita itu dengan tangannya yang mulai mengelus rambut merah Karma.

"eto, Akashi-san aku tetangga sebelah nama ku Yuki, dan malam ini aku mengadakan party, kalau mau kau datanglah" ucapnya yang sedikit merapikan rambut panjangnya.

"Arigatou, untuk undangannya tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa karena pekerjaanku yang sangat banyak" Akashi menolaknya mentah-mentah, wanita tersebut pun terlihat kecewa dengan penolakan Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi terimalah ini no telepon ku, kau bisa menghubungi ku kalau kau mau" Akashi menerima kartu nama wantia itu dengan wajah yang terlihat datar.

"Arigatou kalau begitu"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi maaf sudah mengganggu aktivitas pagi kalian" Wanita itu kini beranjak pergi meninggalkan Akashi dan Karma yang memandang bingung wanita tersebut.

Tapi tunggu dulu wanita itu tadi mengatakan mendengar acar radio, dan terharu dengan cerita Karma. Akashi menoleh ke arah Karma yang tepat di sampingnya itu, Karma yang merasa di perhatikan dan hawa yang menyeramkan menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang mulai terlihat serius.

"Karma, sebenarnya apa maksud dari wanita tadi" Tanya Akashi pada Karma kini menelan ludah karena takut dengan sang ayah.

"Ya...yang mana aku tidak mengerti Otou-san" Akashi menatap curiga anaknya.

"Aku merasakan, kau melakukan hal yang tidak di ketahui oleh ku, cepat katakan kau tahu Otou-san mu ini tidak bisa menunggu Karma-kun"

Karma sangat takut dengan Ayahnya yang terlihat benar-benar marah dengannya.

"Se...sebenarnya semalam aku menelepon sebuah acara radio" diam sejenak Karma mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk bercerita semua pada Otou-san nya.

"Aku menunggu kelanjutannya Karma" Karma berjengit kaget dengan instruksi Otou-san nya.

"La...lalu aku bercerita tentang Otou-san dan aku mengatakan bahwa Otou-san harus memiliki Istri baru" Akashi kaget dengan apa yang di katakan anaknya.

"Kau pikir berapa banyak orang yang mendengar cerita mu itu Karma"

"Mereka menyiarkan acara itu di seluruh Jepang" Akashi bertambah kaget dengan jawaban polos Karma.

Akashi dengan cepat menutup pintu masuk dan kembali dengan aura yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau tahu Karma ini sudah sangat keterlaluan, aku masih bisa mentoleransi sikap jahil mu itu tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Mulai saat ini aku akan menghukummu" ucap Akashi yang begitu tegas.

"Tapi Otou-san!"

"Apa? kau ingin Membantah Karma"

"Aku punya alasan kenapa aku berbuat seperti ini" alis Akashi terangkat menatap Karma penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa? alasan mu kali ini" ucapan Akashi yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Itu...karena aku menyayangi Otou-san, aku lelah melihat Otou-san yang selalu terlihat sedih jika menatap foto Oka-san, Aku tidak mau melihat Otou-san selalu terjaga di tengah malam yang selalu terlihat gelisah, Aku mau Otou-san seperti dulu lagi seperti waktu Oka-san masih di dunia, aku juga mau Otou-san pulang lebih awal menemani ku belajar dan bermain. Pokoknya aku mau Otou-san seperti dulu lagi, maka dari itu aku bercerita di radio itu dan mengatakan bahwa Otou-san membutuhkan Istri baru"

Akashi kaget mendengarkan perkataan putra semata wayangnya ini, dirinya benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Karma bisa berbicara seperti itu. Akashi berjongkok menyamakan tingginya pada Karma, memeluk lembut tubuh mungil Karma.

"Gomen aku tidak bisa menjadi Otou-san yang baik untukmu" ucap lirih Akashi.

"Tidak, Otou-san adalah Otou-san yang sangat baik untukku"

"Gomen membuat kau mengkhawatirkan Otou-san mu ini"

"Kita sama-sama saling mengkhawatirkan" Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, kembali Akashi menatap Kamarnya penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Akashi pada Karma.

"Aku tahu Otou-san selalu mengikuti ku dari belakang dengan mobil ketika aku akan pergi ke sekolah, berarti kita saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain kan" Akashi menatap sendu Karma, dirinya benar-benar beruntung memiliki anak sepintar Karma, baginya Karma adalah satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga dari apapun. Akashi jadi teringat sang Istri yang telah melahirkan Karma, sepertinya dia akan berkunjung ke makam sang Istri untuk berterimakasih telah melahirkan anak seperti Karma.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita berkunjung ke makam Oka-san? kau mau Karma" tanya Akashi pada Karma, Akashi melihat senyum lucu dari bibir anaknya itu.

"Iya aku mau, tapi apa tidak apa-apa nanti Otou-san sedih lagi" ucap Karma yang kembali mengkhawatirkan Ayahnya. Akashi yang melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Karma tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak, Aku tidak akan sedih lagi" ucap Akashi yang meyakinkan Karma.

"Janji, apa Otou-san juga janji akan kembali seperti dulu lagi, pulang lebih awal untuk belajar bersama ku dan bermain" Akashi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Karma.

"Aku janji"

"Janji jari kelingking Otou-san" ucap karma yang sudah menunjukkan jari kelingking.

"Ok, janji jari kelingking" Akashi menakutkan Jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Karma, tangan yang satunya kembali mengusap surai lembut sang Anak dengan senyum yang sudah sangat lama di rindukan oleh karma.

Akashi kembali bangkit dari jongkoknya, tangan mulai menggandeng tangan mungil Karma.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan makan" Akashi membawa Karma kembali ke ruang makan, melanjutkan acara makan pagi mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Furihata berlari cepat menuju kelasnya, menabrak orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. sesekali dirinya merutuki kecerobohannya yang lupa akan jadwal kuliah pagi hari ini.

Brak

Furihata membuka pintu Kelas dengan keras, sehingga dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya. Menatap kaget Kelasnya yang ternyata tidak ada kegiatan mengajar dari Hiro Sensei, berjalan dengan rasa canggung karena malu telah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kagami, kenapa belum di mulai kelasnya?" Ucap Furihata yang mendudukkan di samping pria bernama Kagami.

"Hiro Sensei telat hari ini, lagi pula kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu"

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada kelas pagi, dan aku kesiangan Kau tahu kan Kagami Hiro Sensei itu galak sekali aku tidak ingin kena maki-maki darinya."

Kagami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atas kecerobohan temannya ini

"Oi, Furi kau tahu semalam jaringan Internet dan telepon Jepang sibuk selama satu setengah jam karena menghubungi saluran radio, dan di karenakan ada seorang anak yang mengatakan ingin Ayahnya memiliki Istri baru?"

"He benarkah?, apa efeknya sampai separah itu?" Furihata sangat kaget dengan perkataan Kagami, dia tidak menyangka kalau anak yang bernama Karma dan menceritakan tentang Ayahnya itu, bisa menarik seluruh warga Jepang.

"Tentu saja, aku baru mendengarnya tadi, ketika satu fakultas membicarakan soal acara radio semalam"

"Sebenarnya aku juga mendengarkan acara radio tersebut, tapi setelah di pikirkan mereka mengambil sebuah keuntungan dari anak sekecil dan sepolos Karma-kun. Jujur sebenarnya aku cukup terbawa suasana ketika anak itu bercerita betapa menyediakannya sang Ayah yang tinggal selamanya oleh sang Istri" Kagami menatap Furihata yang sangat antusias bercerita, sesekali kepalanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau harus mencobanya" Furihata berhenti sejenak menatap bingung kearah Kagami.

"Nani? aku harus mencoba apa?" tanya Furihata.

"melamar menjadi Istri seorang Akashi Seijuuro" Furihata kaget mendengar kata dari Kagami.

"He, kau becanda Kagami? lagi pula kita berdua adalah laki-laki"

"Kau kira Aku dan Kuroko apa? tidak apalah Furi lagi pula seorang Akashi Seijuuro tidak buruk, kau akan mendapatkan pengalaman cinta darinya yang memang sudah berpengalaman, aku. mempunyai firasat yang baik untuk ini" Furihata gagal paham dengan jalan pikiran Kagami, yang tiba-tiba saja menyarankan dirinya untuk mendaftar menjadi Istri seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Furihata menghela nafasnya, yah dia akui kalau sebenarnya dia lebih sering mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki ketimbang perempuan. Dirinya benar-benar bingung kenapa seperti itu, padahal dia itu normal apa yang salah dengannya.

"Aku meragukan firasat mu itu Kagami" ungkap Furihata yang memang meragukan firasat Kagami. Kagami hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Terserah aku hanya memberi saran saja" ucap Kagami.

.

.

.

Brak

Akashi menatap kesal dengan seseorang yang membuka pintu Kantor nya dengan kasar, rasanya Akashi ingin sekali melemparkan gunting kearah pria besurai kuning dengan senyum yang menyebalkan tersebut.

"Akashi-cchi!, semalam aku mendengarkan radio show. Huwaa aku tidak menyangka kalau Karma-cchi bisa berbicara seperti itu." Akashi bertambah kesal mendengar suara cempreng nya.

"Urusai, Kise Ryouta kau membuat kuping ku sakit, aku heran dengan Aomine yang betah dengan suara cempreng mu itu" ucap Akashi sangat Jahat pada Pria Kuning yang bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Hidoi yo, Akashi-cchi" rengek Kise pada Akashi.

"Untuk apa kau kesini pagi-pagi?, kau kesini bukan untuk membicarakan soal Karma yang bercerita tentang Diriku kan"

"He, tentu saja aku kesini ingin berbicara tentang itu"

"Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin membahas tentang masalah itu"

"Hee nani?"

"Cih sebenarnya aku bosan mendengar semua Karyawan membicarakan masalah ini"

"Berarti mereka semua peduli padamu Akashi-cchi"

"Aku tidak butuh rasa peduli mereka padaku" jawab Akashi ketus.

"Akashi-cchi jangan berbicara seperti itu, anggap saja mereka peduli pada mu karena kau adalah atasannya"

"Akashi-cchi, kau sudah mempertimbangkannya?" Tanya Kise yang terus menatap Akashi yang kini kembali memfokuskan pada berkas di hadapannya.

"mempertimbangkan apa?"

"Mo, Akashi-cchi tentu saja tentang get a new wife. Ayo lah Karma-cchi saja ingin kau mencari Istri baru apa lagi aku yang sudah lama menyarankan itu padamu"

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu juga ketika kau menyarankannya Kise" jawab Akashi uang masih sibuk dengan berkasnya.

"Hontoni, yukatta ne. Bagaimana aku sarankan kau dengan Ayumi"

"Ayumi?"

"ne, Haruma Ayumi Akashi-cchi ku rasa dia tidak buruk juga, apa lagi kalau dia menyukaimu" Kini Kise menatap penuh harap ke arah Akashi.

"Entahlah...akan ku pikirkan nanti, Kise" jawab Akashi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Akashi-cchi" ujar Kise yang akan beranjak pergi dari ruangan Akashi.

"Ya hati-hatilah, titip salam ku untuk Aomine"

"Hm, matta ne Akashi-cchi, bye-bye"

.

.

.

"Otou-san!" Karma berteriak kencang dengan tubuhnya didudukan menindih tubuh Akashi yang masih tertidur.

"Otou-san, bangun" kini Karma mulai menekan tubuh Akashi.

Akashi mengeliyat tubuhnya, membuka matanya setengah.

"Eungh...nani Karma? bukankah kau masih libur, biarkan Otou-san tidur sebentar lagi" suara Parau Akashi terdengar berat, tapi tak lama Akashi memejamkan matanya kembali. Karma yang melihat Ayahnya tertidur kembali, Karma kembali ke menekan tubuh Akashi lebih berutal. Menyerahkan karena kelakuan Karma kini Akashi terbangun sepenuhnya, mendudukkan dirinya sehingga Karma telah ada di pangkuannya.

"Nani Karma? apa kau lapar" ujar Akashi yang menatap Karma yang masih lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya.

"Tidak, Karma tidak lapar hanya mau kasih Otou-san ini" Karma menyodorkan sebuah majalah gosip pada Akashi.

"Kau, membangunkan Otou-san hanya untuk membaca majalah gosip ini. Aku tidak tertarik Karma"

"Bukan itu maksud Karma, coba Otou-san liat ini" Karma menunjukan cover yang tercetak wajah dirinya dan anaknya.

Matanya terbuka lebar melihat wajahnya dan anaknya, menjadi cover dan hot news di majalah gosip.

"Akashi Seijuuro CEO muda yang mencari Istri baru" Akashi membaca judul pada majalah tersebut.

"NANI, APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Akashi histeris, dia heran dengan semua ini kenapa bisa dirinya muncul di majalah seperti ini.

"Otou-san, kau akan lebih shock jika melihat ini" Karma menarik tangan Akashi, menyeretnya ke lantai bawah rumahnya.

Membuka pintu depan rumah mereka.

Flash

Cekrek

To Be Countinue

saya pikir untuk menjadi oneshot tapi terlalu panjang jadi di bikin berchapter.

So saya butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian Review.

*bow bareng AkaFuri Karma*


	2. Chapter 2

New Wife for my Otou-san

By:

Raina94

Cast:

Akashi Seijuuro

Furihata Kouki

Akabane Karma

Kise Ryouta

Aomine Daiki

Rate:

T+

Summary:

seorang bocah yang menyayangi Otou-san'nya dengan polos menceritakan ke sebuah acara Radio bahwa Otou-san'nya membutuhkan Istri baru

Warning:

Miss Typo mengandung BL marga Karma disini di ganti menjadi Akashi Karma untuk kebutuhan peran

a/n:

cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari cerita yang pernah saya baca tapi insyaallah di jamin berbeda

Disclamer:

semua Cast milik Fujimaki sensei kecuali Karma

Douzo

.

.

.

.

.

Flash

Cklek

Akashi terbengong tidak percaya dengan apa yang di depannya, Kini rumahnya di kepung oleh Wartawan yang terus menerus mengambil foto dirinya dan juga Karma.

"Akashi-san, apa benar anda ingin mencari Istri baru?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang kini sudah di depan Akashi dengan menyodorkan mic kearah Akashi.

"Jika benar seperti apa tipe wanita ideal anda" Tanya wartawan yang lainnya. Akashi bingung di buatnya kepalanya berdenyut pusing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya aneh.

Dengan cepat Akashi menarik tangan Karma, menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah.

Brak

Akashi menutup keras pintu depannya, tidak memperdulikan suara teriakan dari para wartawan yang terus menerus meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Bagaimana mereka tahu rumah kita?" tanya Akashi

"Mungkin karena mereka menanyakan pada acara radio itu atau mereka memang tahu karena Otou-san orang terkenal" jawab Karma yang memandang Ayahnya bingung dan pusing. Karma merasa bersalah karena dia lah sang Ayah jadi pusing menangani masalah ini.

"Karma kita harus pergi dari rumah untuk sementara waktu, cepat ganti bajumu dan bawa keperluanmu ingat jangan terlalu banyak membawa barang yang tidak penting" Akashi memberi perintah pada Karma dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Karma.

.

Akashi sudah siap untuk meninggalkan rumahnya ini, dia pun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Karma guna merapikan topi pada sang anak.

"Ok, kita pergi"

Akashi menggandeng tangan Karma membawanya pada pintu belakang, yang menjadi satu-satunya akses jalan yang tidak di penuhi oleh para wartawan gila tersebut.

"Cottomate Otou-san, kita mau kabur kemana?" tanya Karma.

"Entahlah Otou-san tidak tahu, yang terpenting kita keluar dari sini dulu. Kita pikirkan itu nanti" Jawab Akashi

Mereka berjalan mengendap-ngendap agar tidak satupun wartawan yang menyadari dirinya dan Karma. Akashi menarik tangan Karma untuk keluar dari halaman belakang rumahnya.

.

Akashi dan Karma muncul di samping rumahnya, Akashi serta Karma mengintip sedikit keadaan di depan rumahnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari rumahnya. Akashi menggerutu pelan melihat kerumunan wartawan yang tidak menyerah memburu informasi tentang dirinya.

"Woah...bukankah ini keren? Otou-san seperti aktor tampan yang terlibat scandal" ungkap Karma yang takjub melihat banyak wartawan di depan rumahnya. Akashi sedikit speechless dengan perkataan anaknya, sepertinya Akashi akan membatasi tontonan Karma saat ini.

"Kau pikir ini keren, huh? kau membuat kita tidak bisa tinggal di rumah lagi Karma-kun" ucap Akashi yang kesal. Karma cemberut mendengar perkataan Ayahnya.

Tanpa disadari Akashi seorang Wartawan melihatnya dengan Karma yang sedang asik berdebat.

"Akashi-san!" teriak salah satu wartawan tersebut. Akashi yang menyadari sinyal bahaya dengan cepat menggendong Karma kedalam pelukannya, berlari cepat menghindari para wartawan yang mulai berlari mengejar dirinya.

"Otou-san! tambahkan kecepatan, mereka akan menangkap Kita" ucap Karma yang melihat para wartawan berlari sangat cepat, Akashi yang terfokus pada jalan di depannya menambahkan kecepatan ketika Karma melihat para wartawan yang berada di belakangnya.

"Oh shitt!" geram Akashi yang terus berlari dengan Karma yang berada di gendongannya.

.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah apartemen

Suara derit ranjang memenuhi kamar sepasang Suami -Istri- Suami yang asik bergumul dia atas ranjang yang sudah tidak terlihat rapih, bantal-bantal dan selimut sudah berceceran di lantai dengan baju yang tergeletak.

"nghh~ Daiki-cchi pe.. pelann'ssu" pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut merintih akibat dorongan pada kejantanan pria bersurai biru navy yang bernama Aomine Daiki. Aomine bukannya memperlambat dorongan nya justru semakin cepat, dan membuat pria yang berada di bawahnya merintih nikmat dan kewalahan mengimbangi Aomine yang memang mempunyai stamina yang sangat besar.

"Ryouta~ nghh...aku akan" Kise Ryouta merasakan kejantanan Aomine membesar dan berkedut di dalamnya, Kise tahu kalau Aomine akan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Aomine menggeram, Kise pun merasakan cairan hangat yang memenuhi di dalamnya.

"Hosh...Hosh...Kise arigatou" ucap Aomine yang sudah membaringkan dirinya di samping Kise. Kise sendiri yang tidak kalah lelah dari Aomine tersenyum manis kearah Aomine yang kini mengusap lembut pucuk kepalanya.

Mereka berdua sangat lelah dengan kegiatan mereka di pagi hari ini, sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya mereka kembali terusik dengan suara yang di pencet sangat brutal.

Ting tong Ting tooooong~

"Aomine'cchi buka'ssu pintunya, aku lelah" Aomine berdrcih sebal karena tamu yang tidak pernah di harapkan olehnya benar-benar menggangu.

Aomine menuruni tangga dan terus menggerutu dengan kata-kata sumpah serapa yang tidak pantas untuk didengar oleh anak-anak.

"Sial benar-benar menggangu, liat saja aku akan membunuh manusia yang pagi-pagi berkunjung seperti setan"

.

"Tamu setan! sialan ada apa sih mengganggu sekali" ucap Aomine meninggikan suaranya dan dirinya belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau bilang apa Aomine Daiki?" Aomine merasakan aura pembunuh, dirinya mulai tersadar dengan suara yang dikenalnya. dengan gerakan perlahan Aomine menoleh ke arah seseorang yang dikenalnya. Aomine menatap sedikit takut kearah wajah Akashi yang terlihat menyeramkan, dirinya pun menoleh ke samping Akashi yang telah berdiri dengan senyum Jahil siapa lagi kalau bukan Karma.

"Aku tanya padamu Aomine siapa yang kau maksud dengan tamu setan?"

"Ini sih buka tamu setan tapi tamu Ayah iblis sama anak iblis" lirih Aomine

"Aku mendengarnya loh Daiki'nii" ucap Karma yang mendengar celotehan Aomine dengan senyum Jahil yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Karma.

"Aomine'cchi kenapa ribut sekali sih'ssu?" Aomine bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang masih cinta dengannya, mungkin minggu lusa di harus pergi ke pendeta untuk melakukan pengakuan dosa. Kise Ryouta menghampiri Aomine yang masih terdiam di depan pintunya, di heran sekali dengan ribut-ribut yang terjadi.

"Are?Akashi-cchi Karma-cchi kenapa pagi-pagi sekali datang kesini-ssu?"

Akashi langsung menerobos masuk kedalam apartemen milik pasangan AoKise, sedangkan Kise menggandeng tangan Karma untuk masuk. Aomine menutup pintunya kembali dan menatap barang bawaan yang menurutnya seperti abis di usir.

"Mou, Akashi-cchi belum jawab pertanyaanku'ssu kenapa kau membawa banyak barang kesini? dan penampilan mu sungguh kacau Akashi-cchi" tanya Kise sekali lagi.

"Kau tanya saja sama keponakan kesayanganmu itu" ucap Akashi dengan suara kesalnya. Kise menoleh kearah Karma sayang sudah tertunduk lesu, Aomine yang sedari kesal dengan senyum Jahil Karma kini menatap iba melihat Karma yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"Kau tahu, seluruh wartawan memadati rumah hari ini dan itu karena keponakan jenius dan jahil kesayanganmu itu!" Akashi mulai meninggikan suaranya, Karma yang mendengarnya berjengit kaget menatap takut kearah sang ayah. Kise berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Karma, tangan lentik nya mengusap halus surai merahnya.

"Akashi-cchi jangan berbicara dengan nada tinggi seperti itu'ssu, liat Karma-cchi dia menjadi takut seperti ini, lagi pula Karma-cchi tidak sepenuhnya salahkan" ucap Kise yang mulai membela Karma yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Aomine tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa pasalnya dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa permasalahan yang di ributkan oleh Kise dan juga Akashi.

"Aomine tunjukkan kamar untukku, aku lelah ingin beristirahat" Tanpa banyak omong Aomine beranjak meninggalkan Kise yang masih setia mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Karma, Akashi sendiri mengikuti langkah Aomine. Entahlah Akashi benar-benar merasa lelah pikiran dan juga tenaga saat ini mungkin dengan istirahat dia bisa tenang dalam berfikir.

"Karma-cchi, jangan nangis dong'ssu" ucap Kise yang menghapus air mata Karma. Karma menganggukkan kepalanya menatap Kise dengan mata yang sembab.

"Apa hiks hiks Karma salah? Karma ingin melihat Otou-san tersenyum lagi kaya dulu, Karma juga ingin seperti teman-teman Karma yang selalu di menceritakan kedua orang tuanya di sekolah dan pergi jalan-jalan bersama dengan orang tua yang lengkap." Kise tersentuh yang dikatakan Karma, Kise memeluk lembut tubuh mungil Karma, tangannya kembali mengusap lembut suarai merah Karma.

"Karma-cchi tidak salah, Ryouta'nii tahu apa yang diinginkan Karma-cchi" ucap Kise yang mencoba menenangkan Karma.

Tidak hanya Kise yang tersentuh dengan perkataan Karma, Akashi yang diam-diam mendengar pembicara antara Kise dan Karma pun tersentuh apa yang dikatakan oleh Karma yang n merupakan anaknya sekaligus harta berharga miliknya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan Yuu?'

.

.

.

Untuk sementara waktu Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak menempati rumahnya, dirinya dan Karma menempati apartemen milik Kise yang memang sudah tidak di tempati oleh Kise. Sebenarnya Kise dan Aomine menyarankan untuk tinggal bersama, tapi Akashi menolaknya mentah-mentah karena Akashi tidak ingin otak polos Karma di kotori oleh pasangan mesum seperti mereka.

Pagi itu Karma bagun terlalu pagi, dan saat ini Karma sudah berdiri mematung di ruang tamu. Bukan karena dia menatap cicak tapi menatap kalender yang terpasang apik di dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Sana Karma?"

Karma menoleh kearah Akashi, yang sudah lengkap dengan setelan jas. Akashi mendekati Karma yang kembali asik menatap kalender, Akashi pun ikut menatap kearah kalender yang menurutnya tidak ada yang salah.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau terus menatap Kalender ini?" Tanya kembali Akashi.

"Apa Otou-san lupa? Otou-san sudah berjanji kan untuk berkunjung ke makam Oka-san, maka dari itu aku mencari tanggal yang pas untuk kesana. Aku tahu jika kita ingin pergi Otou-san selalu saja membatalkannya dengan alasan rapat dadakan jadi aku tidak ingin terjadi seperti itu lagi" Ungkap Karma yang terus menerus melihat kalender. Akashi tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Karma, yah sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membuat Karma kecewa lagi. Dengan cepet Akashi menunjuk tanggal 20, Karma menoleh ke belakangnya menatap bingung kearah Akashi.

"Tanggal 20 besok kita akan kesana, dan aku pasti tidak akan ada yang namanya rapat dadakan seperti yang sudah-sudah" Karma menatap Akashi dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Bila perlu Otou-san tidak usah mengaktifkan ponsel, itu sungguh mengganggu" ungkap Karma selanjutnya.

"Oke, ayo kita sarapan kau lapar kan?"

Akashi dan Karma berjalan menuju dapur, dengan manis Karma medudukan dirinya di meja makan menatap Akashi yang sibuk menyiapkan susu serta sereal untuknya dan juga sepotong roti.

Acara makan pagi mereka cukup terbilang hening dan canggung, Akashi tahu betul apa yang terjadi saat ini pasti berkaitan dengan dirinya yang marah-marah kemarin.

"Kau marah dengan Otou-san?" Tanya Akashi yang menatap Karma, yang sudah melahap semangkuk sereal. bukan sebuah jawaban verbal dari Karma melainkan jawaban sebuah gelengan kepala darinya.

"Maaf soal kemarin, Otou-san tidak berniat untuk memarahi mu, Otou-san hanya shock dengan kejadian kemarin di tambah lagi pekerjaan Otou-san yang sangat banyak membuat Otou-san tidak bisa berfikir jernih"

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada Otou-san, aku sudah lancang menceritakan itu di acara radio kemarin dan membuat susah Otou-san seperti sekarang, gomen tou-san"

"Kita saling memaafkan" ucap Akashi.

.

pagi ini Karma kembali bangun lebih pagi, kaki kecilnya berlari ke arah kamar Akashi guna membangunkannya.

Cklek

"Otou-san! bangun!" Karma mencoba menarik selimut Akashi, Karma sukses dengan usahanya kini Akashi bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya. Karma dengan cepat menaiki ranjang, menatap wajah berantakan Akashi.

"Otou-san apa yang disukai ka-san?" tanya Karma.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu"

"Jawab saja tou-san" Akashi berfikir sejenak, apa yang disukai mendiang Istrinya.

"Hmm...Oka-san menyukai bunga lily putih, kau ingin membelinya untuk Ka-san?"

"Iya, aku ingin membelinya" Jawab Karma yang penuh antusias.

"Baiklah nanti Otou-san akan membelikanya" Jawab Akashi

"Bukan, bukan Otou-san yang membelinya, tapi aku yang membelinya." ungkap Karma yang sudah turun dari ranjang Akashi, Karma berlari keluar dari kamar tidur Akashi.

Akashi keluar Kamar, berjalan menuju dapur membuatku makanan untuk Karma.

"Otou-san!" Akashi menoleh kearah Karma yang sudah terlihat rapih, alisnya menukik bingung pasalnya dirinya dan Karma akan pergi ke makam sore nanti.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk membeli bunga lily itu sendiri Tou-san"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tidak, aku akan pergi sendiri" Akashi menatap tidak yakin dengan Karma.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, percayalah"

"Aku meragukannya" Akashi benar

meragukan perkataan Karma. Karma memutar matanya malas.

"Aku sudah delapan tahun, aku sudah bisa menjaga diri sendiri Tou-san"

"Bukan seperti itu yang aku khawatirkan, tapi kau akan tersesat" ucap Akashi

"Jika aku tersesat, Karma akan menelepon Otou-san untuk menjemputku"

"Terserah kau saja, ingat kalau sudah cepat pulang"

"Tentu, aku pergi Otou-san"

"Hati-hati dijalan" Akashi terus menara punggung mungil Karma yang sudah meninggalkan Dapur.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sangat bagus untuk memulai aktifitas, begitu juga dengan Furihata Kouki yang melangkah ringan ke tempat kerja sambilan nya. Suasana hatinya pun terbilang sangat baik, mungkin di karena jadwal kuliah yang tidak terlalu padat hari ini.

Dibutuhkan 10 menit dari flat kecil yang ditempatinya, menuju ke tempat kerjanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan telepon ku" Furihata menoleh ke arah anak yang sibuk mencari-cari benda di dalam tas nya.

Seorang anak bersurai merah menyala itu terlihat semakin gelisah, matanya pun mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Furihata yang memang tidak tega dengan anak kecil, dirinya mencoba membantu.

"Hai...adik kecil, apa yang kau cari? kau terlihat gelisah" Furihata membungkuk kearah anak itu. Anak tidak di ketahui namanya itu, menoleh ke arah Furihata dengan mata yang sudah mengalir air mata.

"Aku tersesat... aku ingin menelepon Otou-san tapi handphone ku tertinggal" ungkapnya. Furihata langsung merogoh kantung Jaket nya, menyodorkan handphone miliknya kearah anak tersebut. anak itu kembali menatap Furihata.

"Ambillah, pakai handphone nii-san" anak itu mengambil handphone milik Furihata.

Furihata menatap bingung kearah anak itu, pasalnya sedari tadi hanya memandang handphone miliknya.

"Kenapa kau hanya memandang handphone nya, bukankah kau ingin menelepon Otou-san mu?" tanya Furihata.

"Nii-san aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak ingat dengan nomor telepon Otou-san"

Furihata lemas mendengar perkataan anak itu, anak tersebut tersenyum kearah Furihata.

"Baiklah, katakan alamat rumah mu, nii-san akan mengantarkan mu pulang" Ungkap Furihata yang kini menawarkan dirinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin pulang dulu" alis Furihata menukik bingung.

"Lalu kalau kau tidak ingin pulang kau mau kemana?" tanya Furihata

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli bunga lily putih untuk Oka-san, jadi bisakah sebelum nii-san mengatar ku pulang antarkan aku ke toko bunga terlebih dahulu?" tanya anak itu menatap penuh harap kearah Furihata. Furihata tidak bisa menolak, sebelum beranjak pergi Furihata harus mengirimkan pesan untuk Kuroko bahwa dirinya akan telat datang.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi ke toko bunga, nii-san tahu toko bunga di daerah sini" Furihata menggenggam lembut tangan mungil anak itu. Anak itu tersenyum saat Furihata menggenggam tangannya pasalnya tangannya itu lembut dan terasa hangat mengingatkan akan genggaman Oka-san nya dulu.

.

Hari sudah mulai siang, Akashi pun mulai gelisah menunggu Karma yang tidak kunjung pulang. Apa lagi di tambah bahwa Karma lupa membawa ponsel miliknya, Akashi menemukannya ketika merapikan kamar Karma.

"Kenapa belum pulang juga dia, apa dia tersesat?" pikiran Akashi sudah di penuhi oleh pemikiran yang jelek tentang Karma.

Akashi mengambil kunci mobil, bergegas pergi mencari Karma. Dirinya sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan olehnya, apa lagi ini menyangkut Karma anak satu-satunya yang paling disayang nya.

.

Furihata terus menggenggam tangan mungil anak kecil tersebut, sedang tangan yang satunya memeluk bunga lily yang di beli anak itu. Furihata sedikit berfikir sedari tadi dirinya tidak tahu sama sekali nama anak ini.

"Cottomate, siapa namamu? nii-san ingin tahu namamu" anak itu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Furihata.

"Akashi Karma desu, yorosiku nii-san" Karma membungkuk sopan, Furihata terperangah dengan kesopanan anak di hadapannya. Furihata tersadar dengan nama anak ini, sepertinya tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Kau Akashi Karma, anak yang menelepon acara radio itu" ucap Furihata yang baru saja mengingatnya.

"Iya" Jawab Karma santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Nii-san tidak bertanya sedari tadi" Furihata membenarkan jawabay Karma.

"Nama nii-san sendiri siapa?" tanya Karma.

"Furihata Kouki desu"

"boleh aku memanggil Kouki'nii?" tanya Karma kembali. tangan Furihata mengelus lembut surai merah menyala Karma.

"Tentu saja Karma-kun" Karma takjub dengan senyum lembut Furihata, lagi Karma merasa senyum itu seperti

"Baiklah, ayo cepat nanti Otou-san mu itu mencari mu" Ucap Furihata yang kembali menggenggam tangan Karma.

Furihata terperangah dengan gedung di hadapannya, pasalnya gedung itu adalah gedung apartemen elit yang sering di lihatnya di sebuah iklan.

"Kau tinggal disini Karma-kun?" tanya Furihata tayang terus menatap takjub pada gedung apartemen elit tersebut.

"Tidak, ini bukan tempat tinggal ku" Furihata menoleh cepat kearah Karma, menatap bingung.

"He! lalu kenapa kau mengatakan alamat apartemen ini Karma-kun" Tanya Karma.

"ini memang bukan tempat tinggal ku tapi apartemen ini milik Ryouta'nii, karena kejadian yang tidak diinginkan akhirnya aku dan Otou-san tinggal sementara disini" Furihata menghela nafasnya lega, setidaknya dia sudah berhasil mengantarkannya Karma dengan selamat ke apartemennya.

"Masuklah Karma-kun, aku sudah mengantarkamu" ucap Furihata

"Kouki'nii tidak ingin mengantar ku? nanti kalau aku tersesat lagi bagaimana? aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya naik lift" ucap Karma mengajukan beberapa alasannya, dan membuat Furihata mau tidak mau mengantarkan Karma.

Namun saat mereka tiba di depan kamar nomor 412, ternyata Akashi tidak ada disana. Tidak sadarkah mereka Akashi sedang panik mencari keberadaan Karma?

"Nii-san sudah mengantar mu sampai sini, jadi kau tunggu sendiri saja nii-san harus segera pergi" ujar Furihata yang berbalik meninggalkan Karma sendiri, tapi dengan cepat tangan Karma menarik baju Furihata.

"Nii-san, aku takut disini sendirian" rengek Karma, dia benar-benar tidak mengada-ada. Furihata melihat di sekelilingnya, memang koridor apartemen ini sepi sekali.

Furihata menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Ayo kita beli es krim sambil menunggu Otou-san mu pulang" kembali Furihata menggandeng tangan Karma yang satunya yang tidak menggenggam bunga liat.

.

Furihata kembali mengirimkan pesan kepada kuroko kalau dirinya akan datang di shift malam nanti, Furihata memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas kembali.

Sebenarnya Furihata sangat menyukai anak kecil, memandang Karma yang dengan lahap menikmati es krim yang dibelinya.

"Hey Karma-kun, makan pelan-pelan tidak akan ada yang meminta es krim mu" ucap Furihata yang mengusap lembut sudut bibir Karma yang dilumuri lelehan es krim.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Karma, dengan Karma yang masih menikmati es krim nya.

"Karma-kun, kau membeli bunga ini untuk Oka-san mu? berarti kau ingin mengunjungi makam Oka-san mu?" tanya Furihata.

"Iya, aku dan Otou-san akan berkunjung ke sana besok pagi"

"Sebenarnya nii-san penasaran, kenapa waktu itu Karma-kun menelepon radio dan bilang bahwa Otou-san mu butuh istri baru?" Furihata bertanya tentang hal yang membuatnya penasaran selama ini.

"Karena Otou-san selalu bersedih semenjak di tinggal Oka-san, Otou-san juga jarang sekali pulang lebih awal selalu gelisah saat tengah malam, aku mengkhawatirkannya, Otou-san pun mengkhawatirkan ku tapi aku merasa keadaan Otou-san lah yang jauh lebih buruk. Aku berpikir kalau Otou-san membutuhkan Istri baru, mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa bahagia walaupun aku tahu kalau tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Oka-san"

"Semua orang pasti begitu ketika orang yang dicintainya di renggut darinya. Lalu apa kau sudah mendapatkan calon istri untuk Otou-san mu?"

"Sudah, Kouki'nii" Karma menunjuk Furihata.

"HEEE! NANI" Furihata berteriak kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Karma, dirinya benar-benar tidak menyangka Karma meminta dirinya sebagai calon istri untuk Seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Apa Kouki'nii punya kekasih?"

"Tidak"

"Cocok, Kouki'nih harus jadi calon istri Otou-san"

"Co...cottomate Karma-kun, kau tahu kan kalau nii-san seorang laki-laki?"

"Tentu saja Karma tahu, kalau Kouki'nii seorang laki-laki"

"Lalu kenapa kau menunjuk ku sebagai calon istri Otou-san mu? kita juga baru berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu?"

"Jawabannya simpel Karena aku menyukai Kouki'nii"

"Karma-kun kau menyukai ku, belum tentu Otou-san mu juga menyukai ku kan? lagi pula kita berdua sesama laki-laki"

"memang kenapa? apa itu salah?"

Furihata terdiam sesaat kali ini dia tidak bisa menjawab, benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Karma-kun pokoknya..."

"AKASHI KARMA!" Furihata dan Karma menoleh kearah seorang pria yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Otou-san!" Karma menghampiri sang Ayah. Akashi langsung menyambar tubuh anaknya dan memeluknya

"Kau kemana saja? apa ku bilang kau tersesat kan? lihat ini ponsel mu tertinggal"

Jantungnya rasanya mau jatuh saat Karma tidak kembali dari membeli bunga. Ia mencari keseluruh tempat yang mungkin di datangi oleh Karma, tapi saat Akashi ingin kembali ke apartemen nya Akashi melihat Karma yang sedang duduk manis di taman.

Akashi benar-benar kacau dengan raut wajah panik dan nafas yang terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

"A...ano su...summimasen"

Akashi menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai coklat yang tidak di ketahui oleh Akashi. Furihata sendiri terlihat takut ketika di tatap penuh selidik oleh Akashi.

"Otou-san" Karma menarik pelan baju Akashi.

"Nani?" tanya Akashi pada Karma.

"Dia yang mengantar ku kesini namanya Furihata Kouki'nii, dia juga calon istri Otou-san"

Furihata tambah kaget plus bertambah takut ketika Akashi menatap tajam ke arah nya.

"Co...cottomate Karma-kun..." lirih Furihata agar Karma berhenti mengatakan kalau dia adalah calon istri Otou-san nya, apa lagi sekarang di hadapannya ini adalah Akashi Seijuuro yang memang Ayah dari Karma.

"Karma kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? dia itu seorang laki-laki"

"memangnya kenapa? apa salah?"

"Tentu saja salah Karma karena kita sesama laki-laki tidak mungkin menjadi sepasang suami Istri"

"Tapi Daiki'nii dan Ryouta'nii juga sesama laki-laki lalu Hibari-kun kedua orang tuanya juga laki-laki, apa itu juga sebuah kesalahan?" tanya pada Karma.

Karma sukses membuat Akashi terdiam sesaat, begitu pula dengan Furihata yang terus merasa gelisah melihat kedua laki-laki bermarga Akashi ini saling berdebat dan saling menatap tajam.

"Pokoknya aku mau Kouki'nii menjadi istri Otou-san dan juga Oka-san untukku!" ucap Karma yang tidak ingin kalah dari Akashi. Akashi menghela nafasnya, meredam emosinya.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti, sekarang kita pulang sudah terlalu sore" ucap Akashi mengajak Karma untuk pulang.

"Furihata Kouki, terimakasih kau sudah mau mengantar Karma" Akashi membungkukan dirinya.

"I...iya tidak masalah Akashi-san" yang ikut membungkukan dirinya.

Akashi menyeret Karma menjauh dari Furihata, Furihata sendiri hanya bisa melihat kedua punggung itu menjauh. Dirinya mengambil bunga lily yang tertinggal niatnya ingin sekali mengantarkan bunga lily itu, tetapi Furihata merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

TBC

i'm back minna~ gomen kalau telat update biasa ide tiba-tiba mentok.

aku harap ini sesuai dengan harapan kalian

Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah mereview,Fav dan follow fanfiction saya ini

arigatou atas dukungannya.

*Bow bareng AkaFuri Karma*


	3. Chapter 3

New Wife for my Otou-san

By:

Raina94

Cast:

Akashi Seijuuro

Furihata Kouki

Akabane Karma

Kise Ryouta

Aomine Daiki

Rate:

T+

Summary:

seorang bocah yang menyayangi Otou-san'nya dengan polos menceritakan ke sebuah acara Radio bahwa Otou-san'nya membutuhkan Istri baru

Warning:

Miss Typo mengandung BL marga Karma disini di ganti menjadi Akashi Karma untuk kebutuhan peran

a/n:

cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari cerita yang pernah saya baca tapi insyaallah di jamin berbeda

Disclamer:

semua Cast milik Fujimaki sensei kecuali Karma

Douzo

.

.

.

.

.

Karma dan Akashi ingin istirahat lebih awal malam ini. Karma sudah lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya kini duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan wajah yang terlihat sayu, Karma memperhatikan Otou-san nya yang sedang menyeduh susu untuknya.

"Otou-san!" panggil Karma dengan suara pelan akibat mengantuk.

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kouki'nii?"

"Kouki'nii?"

"Furihata Kouki onii-san, masa lupa"

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Karma mau dia jadi istri Otou-san"

"Begitu banyak wanita di luar sana yang pantas menjadi Oka-san mu, tapi kenapa harus dia?" Akashi berjalan menghampiri Karma setelah susu yang di buat sudah selesai. Dia menyodorkan segelas susu itu pada Karma lalu duduk duduk pada single sofa di samping sofa panjang yang Karma duduki.

"Entahlah Karma begitu saja menyukainya dan Karma mempunyai firasat yang baik untuk ini" Akashi tertawa mendengar penuturan anaknya.

"Jangan bercanda, cepat habiskan susumu"

Karma menghabiskan susunya tak tersisa. Menjilat bagian atas dan bawah bibir nya yang tersisa susu.

"Aku tidak bercanda Otou-san, aku mau Kouki'nii menjadi istri Otou-san dan Oka-san ku"

"Apa kau tidak malu mempunyai Oka-san seorang laki-laki?"

"Tidak, Ryouta'nii dan Daiki'nii juga sesama laki-laki lalu kedua orang tua Hibari-kun juga laki-laki kenapa harus malu. Memang penampilan Kouki'nii terlihat biasa tapi Otou-san akan tahu keistimewaan dari Kouki'nii"

Akashi menghela nafasnya, Akashi tahu Karma adalah anak yang sedikit keras kepala. Sebenarnya Akashi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hubung sesama jenis hanya saja Akashi masih merasa aneh jika dirinya harus menikahi seorang laki-laki.

"Bagaimana dengan Haruma Ayumi? dia cantik, dia juga bisa jadi Oka-san mu"

"Bibi Ayumi? Tidak! dia baik hanya dengan Otou-san saja tidak dengan ku" Akashi sungguh di buat pusing oleh Karma.

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju jika Otou-san dengan Bibi Ayumi" Tolak Karma sekali lagi. Karma benar-benar menegaskan kalau dia tidak menyukai perempuan itu.

"Ayo kita tidur ini sudah malam, bukankah besok pagi kita akan pergi ke makam Oka-san"

"Tapi Otou-san belum menjawab tentang Kouki'nii"

"Kita bahas itu nanti, lebih baik sekarang kita tidur. Otou-san lelah"

Karma cemberut dengan sikap Otou-san yang begitu cuek, Karma dan Akashi berjalan beriringan ke kamar mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau tidur dengan Otou-san?"

"Aku sayang badanku, badanku akan sakit tertindih oleh badan Otou-san"

"Tidak akan"

Karma menurut dan berjalan kearah Akashi, Akashi membukakan pintu Kamarnya. Menidurkan diri mereka di ranjang Akashi yang dibilang sangat luas dari ranjang milik Karma, Akashi merapikan selimut mereka agar menutupi tubuhnya dan juga Karma.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak tidur bersama?"

"Karma tidak ingat, tapi yang jelas sudah sangat lama semenjak Oka-san meninggal"

"Otou-san merindukannya"

"Aku juga" balas Karma, Kasih tersenyum membelai surai merah milik Karma. Yah Akashi membenarkan perkataan Karma kegiatan tidur bersama yang dulu pernah dilakukannya dengan Karma sudah jarang sekali dilakukan, semenjak Istrinya meninggal Akashi selalu menyibukkan dirinya di kantor hanya untuk melupakan seseorang yang begitu cintai. Akashi benar-benar merindukan kebersamaan nya dengan Karma.

"Otou-san"

"Hm?"

"Surga itu seperti apa?"

"Kalau begitu Otou-san harus meniggal dulu untuk tahu seperti apa surga itu"

"Otou-san~ aku serius"

"Aku lebih serius akan hal itu"

"Apa surga itu indah?"

"Tentu saja surga itu indah"

"Apa Oka-san di tempatkan disurga?"

"Tentu saja, Oka-san mu itu adalah wanita yang baik, lembut dan sabar di masa hidupnya. Aku yakin sekali dia di tempat kan yang paling indah oleh Tuhan" Jelas Akashi yang membayangkan wajah cantik nan lembut mendiang Istrinya.

"Aku merindukan Oka-san" Akashi terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mencari topik yang bagus.

"Kau tahu, aku bermimpi tentang Oka-san mu. Kami jalan-jalan sambil bercerita... tentang mu. dia sangat senang mendengar kalau sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan juga jenius"

"Benarkah? kalau memimpikan Oka-san lagi bilang padanya kalau aku merindukannya dan mencintainya sampai kapan pun"

"Aku akan menyampaikannya"

Karma tersenyum, dirinya mulai memejamkan matanya yang sudah terasa berat.

"Oyasumi Otou-san"

"Oyasumi Karma" balas Akashi mengecup dahi anaknya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu setengah tahun ia tertidur lebih awal. Entah karena nyaman dengan keadaan yang teramat dekat dengan anak semata wayang nya, atau ada perasaan tenang karena suatu hal yang lain, entahlah. Tapi yang jelas untuk malam ini Akashi bisa tertidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Paginya setelah Sarapan pagi Mereka bergegas pergi menuju ke makam Istri/Oka-san. Akashi dan Karma terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam yang pakai mereka.

"Otou-san, sebelum ke makam kita beli bunga lily untuk Oka-san"

"Bukan kah kau sudah membelinya?"

"Memang sudah tapi kemarin Otou-san langsung menarik ku pergi, alhasil bunga lily itu tertinggal"

"Gomen, nanti kita akan membelinya" ucap Akashi yang mengelus lembur pucuk kepala Karma.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh Akashi dan Karma sampai di sebuah makam keluarga Yamada. Akashi menatap sendu batu nisan yang tertulis nama istrinya. Lain halnya dengan Akashi yang berdiam diri, Karma bermutu di depan makam sang Oka-san dengan senyum lebar dan meletakkan bunga lily yang bawanya.

"Oka-san, Karma datang. Apa Oka-san baik-baik saja disana? Karma merindukan Oka-san. Oka-san aku sudah menemukan calon Istri untuk Otou-san, dia sangat baik dan lembut, jika Karma di dekatnya aku merasa dia yang terbaik untuk Otou-san. Oka-san tahu senyumnya itu mengingatkan dengan Oka-san. Karma Janji akan bawah seseorang itu kesini jika dia mau menjadi Istri baru Otou-san nanti" Karma tersenyum, mengelus nisan didepannya. Akashi terus terdiam memandang nisan istrinya, mendengar celotehan anaknya tentang calon istrinya yang baru.

"Otou-san!" Akashi tersadar dari lamunan nya menatap Karma yang sudah berdiri kembali.

"Apa kau sudah berbicara nya?"

"Iya, apa Otou-san juga ingin berbicara dengan Oka-san?"

"Iya, pergilah ke mobil terlebih dahulu aku akan menyusul nanti" Karma menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, melangkah ruang menuju mobil yang terpakir tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Akashi berjongkok mengelus nama yang terukir apik di atas batu nisan dihadapannya.

 _[Yamada Yuu]_

"Hai...apa kabar? ku harap kau baik-baik disana. Aku merindukanmu, sudah satu setengah tahun yang lalu kau meninggalkan aku dan juga Karma, dan selama itu juga aku tidak bisa melupakan sosok dirimu, aku merasa sangat sulit melupakan mu, melupakan semua kenangan yang kita lakukan bersama." Air muka Akashi berubah sedih kedua matanya tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya.

"Kau sudah lihat Karma tadi, Karma sudah tumbuh begitu cepat, menjadi anak yang jenius, kadang aku kesal dengan sikapnya yang Jahil. aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kau terus bersabar menghadapi Karma yang begitu Jahil. Kau tahu Karma mengkhawatirkan diriku karena aku terus bersedih karena mu, aku merasa bahwa tidak bisa menjadi Otou-san yang baik untuk nya. bahkan dia sampai menelepon sebuah acara radio dan mengatakan bahwa aku membutuhkan Istri baru, kemarin dia memperkenalkan seorang pemuda untuk menjadi calon istri ku dan Oka-san untuknya. Sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan sesama jenis hanya saja aku merasa sangat aneh terlebih aku masih sangat mencintai mu. Aku merasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, menuruti ego ku yang masih belum melupakan mu atau aku menuruti semua keinginan Karma. sepertinya sampai disini Yuu, kamu tahu kan Karma bukan tipe anak yang sabar sama seperti diriku. Baik-baik disana. Aku mencintaimu Yuu" Akashi mengelus nisan istrinya, beranjak meninggalkan makam istrinya menyusul Karma yang sudah menunggunya di mobil.

Akashi memasuki mobilnya, memasang sabuk pengaman pada Karma dan juga dirinya.

"Otou-san, aku lapar"

"Baiklah kita mampir ke restoran terlebih dahulu" Akashi menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari pemakaman.

.

Setelah mencari sebuah restoran Akashi dana Karma akhirnya menemukan sebuah restoran keluarga yang diinginkan.

Karma mengikuti langkah Akashi, tetapi matanya tidak sengaja melihat sosok yang kemarin mengantarnya sekaligus sebagai calon istri Otou-san nya di sebuah Cafe. Karma berlari menghampirinya tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi.

"Kouki'nii!" panggil Karma kepada sosok pemuda dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Are! Karma-kun!" Furihata kaget setengah mati melihat sosok Karma yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini? apa kamu tersesat lagi?" Tanya Furihata yang menatap Karma.

"tidak aku kesini dengan Otou-san"

"Lalu mana Otou-san mu?"

"Karma!" teriak Akashi yang panik mencari anaknya.

"Itu dia Otou-san" tunjuk Karma kearah Akashi.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali hilang tiba-tiba sih?"

"Aku tidak hilang, hanya saja menghampiri Kouki'nii" Akashi menoleh ke arah Furihata, Furihata sendiri menatap takut Akashi dengan cepat membungkukan badannya.

"Otou-san aku ingin makan disini saja"

"Bukankah aku bilang lapar? disini hanya cake saja" ucap Akashi

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak bisa kau harus makan nasi terlebih dahulu sebelum memakan cake" tolak Akashi. Karma cemberut dengan penolakan Akashi, tapi bukan Akashi Karma namanya jika dia tidak punya Otak yang jenius.

"Kalau begitu, ajak Kouki'nii makan bersama kita"

"He! Co...cottomate Karma-kun Onii-san ba...banyak sekali pekerjaan." Tolak Furihata, sebenarnya Furihata bingung kenapa Karma tiba-tiba mengajaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ingin makan" Karma tetap gigih pada pendiriannya.

Akashi menghembuskan nafasnya, sedikit lelah dengan kelakuan Karma yang selalu seenaknya saja. Mau tidak mau Akashi menuruti keinginan Karma.

"Furihata-kun ikutlah makan bersama kita, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku pada mu yang kemarin sudah mengantar Karma" Furihata bingung untuk menerimanya atau tidak.

"Pergilah Furihata-kun, biar aku yang menggantikan mu"

"Huwaa! Kuroko kau mengagetkan ku saja, tapi..."

"Biar aku yang bilang pada bos" Jawab Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul entah kapan.

"Baiklah, tolong tunggu sebentar aku akan ganti baju dulu." Karma tersenyum puas. Akashi menatap Karma penuh selidik.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu Karma-kun"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya mengajak Kouki'nii saja"

"Tapi kau tidak harus mengancam tidak akan makan segala kan?"

Karma adalah anak yang jenius, Akashi sangat hapal isi otak jenius Karma. Walaupun Akashi tidak tahu pasti apa yang direncanakan Karma, Akashi yakin akan berbuat apapun untuk keinginannya.

Furihata menghampiri kedua pria bermarga Akashi tersebut, yang terlihat sedang berdebat akan sesuatu.

"A...ano sumimassen" Suara Furihata Sepasang ayah dan anak itu menoleh kearah Furihata bersama. Karma menghampiri Furihata, menyeret Furihata yang masih terdiam.

"Ok ayo kita makan!" teriak Karma dengan semangat.

Akashi hanya menggeleng kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Karma. Akashi memilih restoran yang dekat dengan tempat kerja Furihata.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mata Akashi tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Furihata Kouki, Akashi merasa pemuda itu sangat berbeda dari pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Akashi menatap Furihata dan Karma yang begitu akrab entah mengapa perasaan menghangat melihat mereka bersama, Akashi merasa senyum Furihata begitu menawan. Hanya saja sedari tadi Akashi merasa sangat familiar di matanya. Karma tersenyum manis ketika tangan Furihata mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Karma.

.

Furihata terlihat tidak nyaman dengan suasana di dalam restoran ini, pasalnya diri menjadi objek pandangan semua orang yang berada di restoran. Furihata berpikir apa ada yang salah dengannya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, anggap semua orang disini tidak ada" ucap Akashi yang menyadari ketidak nyamanan Furihata.

"Ah! h...ha'i"

Begitu banyak hal yang dibicarakan Karma dan juga Furihata, sehingga lagi-lagi Akashi melihat keakraban yang terjalin oleh keduanya. Akashi terpana dengan Furihata yang selalu memperlakukan Karma seperti anaknya sendiri, Akashi merasa Furihata sosok seorang istri yang baik. Akashi tersadar dengan apa yang dipikirkan nya, cepat-cepat dirinya menggeleng kepalanya menghapus pemikiran tentang Furihata.

Furihata menatap aneh kearah Akashi

"Eto...Akashi-san Daijoubu?" tanya Furihata yang terlihat khawatir.

"Tenang saja Kouki'nii, Otou-san baik-baik saja, paling Otou-san sedang berpikir tentang Kouki'nii" ucap Karma santai, yah Karna tahu jika Otou-san'nya sedari tadi memperhatikan Furihata.

Furihata merasa malu dengan perkataan Karma, pipinya dengan mudah merah padam. Akashi yang melihat rona merah Furihata merasa sangat manis.

"Jadi Furihata-kun berkerja di Cafe?" tanya Akashi mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak, aku hanya paruh waktu di sana. Mencari uang tambah untuk biaya Kuliah"

"Kau seorang mahasiswa?"

"Iya, aku mahasiswa tingkat akhir"

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara Akashi dan Furihata.

.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan acara makan siang bersama, Akashi mengantarkan Furihata kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

"Karma-kun, ini cake untukmu ambillah"

"Huwaaaa, arigatou Kouki'nii" ucap Karma dengan senyum manis.

"Ne, Kouki'nii apa Karma boleh berkunjung kesini?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Karma-kun boleh kesini kapan saja"

"Hontoni? Ye!" Furihata tersenyum lembut kemudian membelai kepala Karma. Dia merasa mulai menyukai Karma.

"Furihata-kun bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"I-iya te-tentu saja" Jawab Furihata yang merasa gugup dan canggung.

"Karma, kau masuk ke mobil terlebih dahulu Otou-san akan menyusul"

"Ha'i, dah Kouki'nii" ucap Karma berjalan pergi meninggalkan Akashi dan Furihata.

Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung menyelimuti mereka. Jujur saja Furihata merasa sangat malu jika berhadapan dengan Akashi.

"Gomen, karena aku kau jadi terlambat bekerja"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Akashi-san"

"Aku Juga mau minta maaf padamu perihal Karma yang meminta dirimu untuk jadi istri ku dan Oka-san untuknya"

Blush

Furihata cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain agar Akashi tidak melihat rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya. Furihata merutuk dalam hatinya. Ia bukan tersipu tapi malu pada perkataan Akashi.

"Da-daijoubu Akashi-san"

"Mungkin saat ini aku belum bisa menerima hal seperti itu, tapi jika kau ingin mencobanya, kau bisa datang padaku. Mari kita mulai dengan sebuah perkenalan yang lebih baik Kouki"

Furihata Kouki terdiam, memproses kata-kata yang barusan di ucapkan Akashi. Furihata merasakan tangan lembut Akashi mengacak rambut Furihata dengan lembut. Entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya merasa senang mendengar perkataan Akashi.

"Ha'i"

Akashi merasa bahwa keputusannya ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi, jaga dirimu" ucap Akashi di akhiri dengan senyuman. Kemudian Akashi memasuki mobilnya, Sekali lagi Karma melambaikan tangannya kearah Furihata.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya sebuah hubungan perlahan mulai tercipta diantara mereka.

TBC

I'm back minna~ gomen lagi-lagi update nya lama, soalnya Raina kemaren ada di kampung Raina dan disana gak ada sinyal sama sekali #pundung

buat kalian yang udah nunggu dan Review di chapter kemaren Arigatou #Bow

see you next chapter minna~ RnR

*bow bareng AkaFuri Karma*

#YunJaeIsBack2015


	4. Chapter 4

New Wife for my Otou-san

By:

Raina94

Cast:

Akashi Seijuuro

Furihata Kouki

Akabane Karma

Kise Ryouta

Aomine Daiki

Rate:

T+

Summary:

seorang bocah yang menyayangi Otou-san'nya dengan polos menceritakan ke sebuah acara Radio bahwa Otou-san'nya membutuhkan Istri baru

Warning:

Miss Typo mengandung BL marga Karma disini di ganti menjadi Akashi Karma untuk kebutuhan peran

a/n:

cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari cerita yang pernah saya baca tapi insyaallah di jamin berbeda

Disclamer:

semua Cast milik Fujimaki sensei kecuali Karma

Douzo

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi dan Karma memutuskan kembali menempati rumah mereka, setelah merasa keadaan sudah kembali normal. Karma yang masih libur musim panas menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hibari untuk bermain. Sedangkan Akashi kembali di disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang sangat padat.

Satu hal yang membuat Karma akhir-akhir ini kesal pada Otou-san nya. Yaitu kedekatan Otou-san dengan Ayumi, dan terjadilah aksi ngambek Karma.

Seperti saat ini dirumahnya mengadakan acara makan malam bersama. Tapi seseorang yang tidak ingin Karma lihat datang dengan sendirinya, Karma kesal melihat Ayumi yang terus menempel pada Otou-san nya. Tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku Ayumi Karma menghampiri Kise Ryouta yang memang berada di dapur.

"Ryouta'nii" panggil Karma

"Ha'i Karma-cchi, apa kau sudah lapar?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar. hanya saja ada seseorang menghancurkan mood ku"

Kise mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau Karma-cchi bantu Ryouta'nii merapikan meja makan?" dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut Karma membantu Kise merapikan meja.

.

"Aku sudah selesai makan" ucap Karma dan mulai beranjak pergi dari ruang makan.

"Kau tidak ingin cake yang di buat bibi Ayumi?" tanya Akashi

"Tidak, melihatnya saja aku tidak selera apalagi aku memakannya" ucap Karma ketus. Karma segera mengambil sepatunya, dan di akhiri dengan keluar rumah.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kise pada Akashi, dan hanya di balas tatapan malas dari Akashi.

"Biar aku yang menyusul Karma" Aomine kini berinisiatif menyusul Karma.

"Kenapa Ayumi tiba-tiba datang kesini Kise? Kau tahu kan acara ini hanya keluarga saja?" tanya Akashi

"Tentu saja aku tahu acara ini untuk keluarga. Tapi Aku tidak tahu, dia yang datang sendiri kesini" ucap Kise

Akashi menoleh kearah ruang tengah dimana Ayumi sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Ada seseorang yang sudah menjadi calon istri ku dan terlebih lagi Karma lah menginginkannya dan sangat menyukainya"

"Lalu?"

"Dia seorang laki-laki tidak cantik seperti mu, tapi cukup manis"

"Apa Akashi-cchi menyukainya?"

"Entahlah tapi aku merasa hubungan seperti itu, bukanlah hubungan yang normal"

Dak

Akashi terkejut Kise memukul meja cukup keras. "Apa maksud omongan Akashi-cchi seperti itu" desis Kise yang merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Akashi.

Akashi tersadar dengan perkataannya, yang membuat Kise kesal.

"Maksudku bukan..."

"Jadi Akashi-cchi menganggap bahwa hubungan ku sama Aomine'cchi itu tidak normal'ssu?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Kise, sebelumnya aku menikah dengan seorang perempuan dan aku merasa aneh saja tiba-tiba harus menikahi seorang laki-laki" jelas Akashi.

"Akashi-cchi hati-hati dengan perkataan mu, kau bisa kena batunya nanti" ucap Kise memperingati Akashi.

.

Karma mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman, dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal. Seharusnya dia merasa senang dengan acara makan malamnya, tapi karena sosok yang membuatnya sebal hilang semua moodnya.

"Oi, bocah"

"Daiki'nii!"

"Kau kenapa? sepertinya mood mu sedang tidak bagus" ucap Aomine yang mendudukkan dirinya disamping Karma.

"Aku kesal, kenapa pula bibi Ayumi harus datang ke rumah? membuat Karma kesal saja"

"Jadi Kau tidak suka dengan Ayumi? bukankah kau tahu kalau Otou-san mu akan menikahi nya" goda Aomine.

"Aku akan menghancurkan pernikahannya jika itu terjadi" Ucap Karma

"kau sudah menemukan calon istri untuk Otou-san mu?"

"Tentu saja sudah, Furihata Kouki onii-san" ucap Karma bersemangat.

"seperti nama laki-laki"

"Memang Kouki'nii seorang laki-laki" Aomine menatap tidak percaya pada Karma.

"Kau yakin Otou-san mu akan suka dengannya? yah memang dia tidak pernah keberatan soal hubungan sesama laki-laki, tapi tetap saja aku tidak yakin kalau Otou-san mu menyukainya begitu saja"

"Tapi Karma mau kalau Kouki'nii itu jadi Oka-san untukku, bukan Bibi Ayumi"

"Kalau memang seperti itu, aku yakin dia memang yang terbaik untuk mu dan Otou-san mu" ucap Aomine mengusap lembut surai merah Karma. Aomine cukup mengerti kenapa Karma sangat menolak Ayumi untuk menjadi Oka-san, Bahkan dirinya bingung bisa-bisanya Kise menjodohkan Ayumi dengan Akashi.

"Sudah sangat malam ayo kita pulang, Aku masih sangat mencintai nyawa dan juga Ryouta jika kita tidak pulang sekarang" ucap Aomine yang menggenggam tangan mungil Karma.

.

Aomine dan Karma memasuki pekarangan depan rumah, namun langkah keduanya terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan untuk di lihat.

Karma muak melihat Otou-san'nya yang sedang berciuman dengan Ayumi.

"Apa yang akan Kau lakukan Karma, Otou-san mu berciuman dengan Ayumi" ucap Aomine tanpa berniat menghentikan Karma.

"Daiki'nii akan mendapatkan tontonan yang menyenangkan" ucap Karma yang sudah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, menghampiri Akashi dan Ayumi yang sedang berciuman.

Duarr

"AAAAAAAAA" sebuah teriakan yang otomatis membuat kontak bibir antara Akashi dan Ayumi terlepas. Bahkan Kise segera keluar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di luar. Aomine sendiri hanya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi yang begitu konyol dari Ayumi ketika Karma dengan santainya menyalahkan petasan yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Karma tertawa evil melihat hasil yang begitu memuaskan.

"Don't tuch my father, you witch!" ucap Karma, Karma berjalan melewati Akashi dan juga Ayumi, memasuki rumahnya.

Sekembalinya Karma dari dalam. Para orang dewasa melihat Karma yang membawa Tas milik Ayumi.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, aku kesal melihat kau disini apa lagi kau berani mencium Otou-san ku" ucap Karma menyodorkan Tas milik Ayumi.

Akashi dan Kise terkejut mendengar perkataan Karma. Ayumi sendiri tampak terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Ayumi-san" Aomine kini membuka suaranya.

"Ta-tapi..." dengan sedikit dorongan dari Karma Ayumi akhirnya pulang.

"Karma, kau tahu kata-kata mu menyakitinya" ucap Akashi

"Otou-san peduli dengannya? lalu bagaimana dengan ku? Karma tidak menyukai Otou-san berciuman dengannya"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? bukankah kau menginginkan aku mencari seorang istri, Ayumi perempuan yang baik Karma. aku yakin kau dapat menyesuaikan diri padanya"

"Aku tidak dapat menyesuaikan diri dengannya"

Akashi tampak putus asa menghadapi Karma.

"Jika kau menginginkan seseorang yang mirip dengan Oka-san mu, aku tidak bisa mencarinya"

"Aku melihat sosok Oka-san dalam diri Kouki'nii" ucap Karma yang membuat Akashi terdiam. Akashi mencoba mengatur emosinya, agar tidak lagi berteriak pada Karma.

"Terserah apa yang kau inginkan Karma" ucap Akashi yang masuk kedalam rumah.

Kise menghampiri Karma yang masih memandang punggung Otou-san nya.

"Ne, Karma-cchi siapa Kouki'nii itu?" tanya Kise

"Dia calon istri Otou-san juga Oka-san ku Ryouta'nii" ucap Karma yang kini melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kise, yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Nama nya Furihata Kouki, dia seorang laki-laki tapi entah kenapa Karma begitu mengingkan Furihata Kouki menjadi Oka-san nya dan juga istri untuk Akashi. Jadi ku harap kau tidak menjodohkan Akashi dengan Ayumi lagi Ryouta karena Karma tidak menyukai Ayumi dia mempunyai pilihannya sendiri" ucap Aomine yang menarik tangan Kise untuk memasuki rumah Akashi.

.

.

.

Karma melangkahkan kakinya dengan semagat, dirinya sudah memulai aktivitas sekolahnya. Hari ini Karma pulang dengan langkah yang riang sesekali bibir mungilnya bersenandung kecil, dengan di temani Hibari bocah dengan surai emasnya. Sudah di putuskan akan berkunjung ke Cafe dimana Furihata berkerja.

Berjalan menelusuri trotoar matanya melirik kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sesekali Karma mencoba mengingat dimana letak cafe itu berada. Kakinya terus melangkah yang kali ini menyelusuri Pertokoan.

"Ne, Karma apa kau yakin mengingat jalannya?" tanya Hibari yang terus mengikuti Karma

"Tentu saja walau baru sekali aku mengunjungi nya tapi aku dapat mengingatnya Hibari-kun" ucap Karma.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri pertokoan yang bersejajar.

"Nah, itu dia Hibari-kun" ucap Karma menunjuk sebuah Cafe, Karma dan juga Hibari melangkah cepat ketika matanya melihat cafe yang ditunjukkan Karma.

Karma dan Hibari berjalan perlahan memasuki cafe, menatap sekeliling cafe mencari seorang yang bernama Furihata.

"Koniciwa! adik kecil ada yang bisa onii-san bantu" Karma menatap pemuda bersurai biru muda dengan wajah datar di hadapannya. mengangguk kepalanya sebagai tanggapan.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kouki'nii, onii-san" Jawab Karma.

"Ah! kau Karma-kun, hari ini Kouki'nii mendapatkan shift siang nanti mungkin sekitar 1 jam lagi"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu Kouki'nii disini" ucap Karma yang langsung beranjak di ikuti Hibari di belakangnya, mencari meja yang berada tepat di samping jendela.

.

Furihata melangkah masuk ke tempat kerjanya, sedikit tergesa-gesa karena dirinya sedikit terlambat untuk berganti shift dengan Kuroko. Dengan cepat Furihata berjalan kearah kuroko yang memang sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kuroko-kun gomen aku telat" ucap Furihata

"Tidak apa-apa Furihata-kun, hanya saja ada seseorang yang sudah menunggu mu" Jawab Kuroko yang memaklumi keterlambatan temannya. Furihata menatap Kuroko bingung.

"Siapa yang menunggu ku?" tanya Furihata.

"Karma-kun dia sudah sedari tadi menunggu disini"

"He! benarkah? kok bisa?"

"Mana aku tahu, sekarang kau harus temui dia" ucap Kuroko, Furihata langsung melesat pergi menemui Karma.

Furihata dengan mudah menemukan Karma, karena memang surai merahnya yang terlihat mencolok. Furihata berjalan mendekati Karma yang ditemani oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang menurut Furihata tidak kalah tampan dengan Karma, yang sedang membaca bukunya, Furihata tersenyum melihat berbagai ekspresi wajah yang di tunjukkan Karma.

"Jadi apa yang Karma-kun lakukan disini?" tanya Furihata yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Karma. Karma dan Hibari menoleh secara berbarengan kearah Furihata.

"Kouki'nii!"Karma.

"Jadi ini Kouki'nii yang sering kau cerita Karma" tanya Hibari yang terus memandang Furihata.

"Ne, Hibari-kun bagaimana menurut mu?" tanya Karma pada Hibari yang kini menatap lekat pada Furihata.

"Dia tidak tampan tidak cantik juga, terkesan biasa saja, tapi dia manis entah mengapa dia mengingatkan ku dengan Bibi Yuu yang terkesan lembut aku menyukainya!" ucap Hibari yang menilai Furihata secara langsung. Furihata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum lucu dengan sosok anak laki dengan surai emasnya tersebut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Onii-san Karma-kun dan siapa namamu?"

"Ha'i Heiwajima Hibari desu yorosiku Kouki Onii-san" ucap Hibari menbungkuk sopan, dan disambut senyuman hangat dari Furihata.

"Hari ini Karma sudah masuk sekolah lagi, karena pulang hari ini di percepat Karma ingin mengunjungi Kouki'nii disini"

"Apa Karma-kun dan Hibari-kun sudah bilang pada Otou-san kalau ada disini?" tanya Furihata

"Tidak, aku lupa membawa ponsel ku begitu pun Hibari-kun" Furihata lemas mendengar perkataan Karma.

"Baiklah Karma-kun Hibari-kun tunggu disini, Kouki'nii berkerja dulu. setelah Jam shift habis nanti Kouki'nii antara pulang" ucap Furihata mengelus lembut pucuk kepala kedua bocah laki-laki itu. Karma dan Hibari tersenyum mengangguk tanda persetujuan, mereka pun kembali membaca buku yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

.

Furihata meminta Izin untuk pulang lebih awal, untuk mengantarkan Karma pulang ke rumahnya sedangkan Hibari dia mengatakan akan meminta jemput oleh Otou-san'nya di rumah Karma.

Di sinilah Furihata berdiri di depan kediaman Akashi yang begitu luas, Furihata benar-benar berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"Karma-kun, ini rumah mu?"

"Tentu saja, ne Kouki'nii ayo kita masuk" ucap Karma yang menyeret Furihata memasuki rumahnya.

"Kenapa sepi sekali Karma-kun?"

"Itu karena hanya Karma dan Otou-san saja yang tinggal di sini" Furihata menoleh tidak percaya kearah Karma.

"Kau yakin, lalu apa kau selalu sendiri di rumah jika Otou-san mu belum pulang?"

"Tidak, kadang Ryouta'nii datang setelah selesai berkerja dan akan pulang malam setelah Daiki'nii menjemputnya disini"

Furihata berdiri di depan bufett antara kamar Akashi dan juga Karma dengan berdirinya Karma dan Hibari di samping kanan dan kirinya, seraya menatap sebuah foto seorang wanita cantik yang terpasang apik diatasnya.

"Jadi, ini Oka-san mu?"

"Iya, itu Oka-san dia sangat cantik kan?" ucap Karma penuh rasa bangga.

Furihata sendiri tidak menyangkal karena wanita yang ada di foto itu memang cantik, lihat kulit putihnya, dan rambut ikal berwarna kecokelatan. Wajahnya begitu teduh dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Senyum Oka-san sangat mirip dengan Kouki'nii" celetuk Karma.

"Benarkah?, aku rasa tidak"

"Itu benar" ucap Karma bersikeras.

"Kau anak kecil yang pandai berbicara Karma-kun"

"Apa Kouki'nii tidak menyukai Otou-san?" tanya Karma tiba-tiba. yang membuat Furihata terdiam mendengarnya.

"Dia tampan loh"

"Dia juga mapan" sambung Hibari tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada psp nya.

"Dia romantis"

"Di gilai banyak wanita"

"Dan juga para Uke tentunya" Karma dan Hibari bersahut-sahutan yang menyebutkan kelebihan dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Furihata tersenyum lucu mendengar penuturan Karma dan Hibari.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin apa yang dirasakan oleh ku saat ini Karma-kun" ucap Furihata yang masih merasa tidak yakin atas perasaannya dengan Akashi.

"Kouki'nii harus yakin dengan perasaan Kouki'nii sendiri" ucap Karma. Furihata terkekeh, mengacak rambut Karma gemas.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang Karma-kun"

"Kouki'nii jangan pulang dulu!" cegah Karma.

"He, kenapa?"

"Aku lapar, bisa Kouki'nii memasak untuk ku? aku rasa Ryouta'nii tidak datang malam ini"

"Baiklah, tunjukkan dimana dapurnya" Karma tersenyum melangkah menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan sepuluh malam, Akashi tiba di rumahnya. Akashi pulang dengan wajah yang sedikit berantakan, entah kenapa hari ini membuatnya sangat lelah. Dengan perlahan Akashi melangkah memasuki rumahnya yang diyakini Karma sudah tertidur.

Akashi naik ke lantai dua rumahnya, berjalan menuju kamar tidur Karma hanya sekedar mengecek Karma. Saat Akashi mengintip ke kamar, selimut anaknya sudah berisi dua orang di dalamnya. Dia berpikir bahwa itu adalah Hibari yang menginap.

Akashi bukanlah seseorang yang bisa tidur dengan nyenyak saat malam, di sinilah dia di ruang kerja miliknya. Ia tidak mengantuk hanya saja sangat lelah, ingin membaringkan diri di ranjang itu akan percuma matanya tidak akan terpejam.

Akashi menyandarkan punggungnya mengusap kasar pada wajahnya, matanya sangat lelah. Dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan mencari minuman di dapur untuk melepas dahaganya.

Akashi menuruni tangga sesaat terdengar suara dari arah dapur, lampu di dapur menyala terang. Akashi melangkah cepat kearah dapur, melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di depan kulkas sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, ketemu" gumam orang itu setelah mendapatkan sebotol susu di tangannya.

Akashi menghampiri setelah mengetahui siapa orang itu, baru saja ia ingin menepuk pundak orang itu, dengan cepat orang itu berbalik dan sukses membuat wajah Akashi basah karena semburan yang spontan di lakukan karena terkejut.

"Go...gomen A...Akashi-san" sesal Furihata karena tidak sengaja menyembur wajah Akashi dengan susu bercampur air liur nya. Dengan cepat Furihata mengambil sebuah tisu, dan mengusap lembut wajah Akashi.

Akashi menghentikan pergerakan tangan Furihata yang mengusap wajahnya, dan menggenggam tangan Furihata. Entah kenapa Furihata merasa pipinya yang memanas, dengan cepat pula Furihata mengalihkan wajah. Furihata sadar jika dirinya sedang ditatap intens oleh Akashi.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Kouki?" tanya Akashi.

"I...itu Karma-kun dan temanya ke tempat kerja ku, lalu aku mengantarkan mereka pulang, aku berniat untuk pulang setelah makan malam tapi Karma-kun merengek meminta ku untuk menginap, tapi sungguh Akashi-san aku dan Karma sudah menghubungi Akashi-san tapi tidak ada jawaban" ucap Furihata memberi penjelasan dengan wajah yang masih berpaling dari tatapan Akashi.

Akashi menarik dagu Furihata ke atas, dan membuat Furihata menatap kembali wajah Akashi. Akashi memeluk pinggang ramping Furihata, membawa Furihata lebih dekat kepadanya.

Furihata merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi pada wajahnya, Furihata tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi padanya. Tapi saat ini Furihata merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut, yang berada tepat di bibirnya.

Akashi mencium bibir Furihata dengan lembut, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Akashi yang dirasakan Akashi saat ini adalah bibir lembut dan manis yang sedang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Akashi merasakan ada sensasi yang selama ini di rindukan nya. Sebuah debaran halus dan juga getaran, dan itu membuat Akashi menyukainya.

Furihata hanya bisa meronta dalam ciuman mereka. bahkan kini Akashi menggigit bibir bawah Furihata, meminta akses lebih untuk lidahnya yang sudah tidak sabar memasuki rongga mulut Furihata.

"Nghh~" Furihata mengerang saat merasakan Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bahkan menyebabkan rasa perih bagi Furihata.

Erangan Furihata diabaikan oleh Akashi, malah terlihat menikmati erangan itu dan memberikan akses masuk untuk lidah Akashi.

"emmh..." Furihata memukul bahu Akashi pertanda untuk tidak melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Tetapi tidak Akashi justru menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Furihata, meraba halus pada dada Furihata.

Akashi melepaskan ciuman pada bibir Furihata dan kini beralih pada leher putih Furihata.

"Ak~Akashi-san~tolong hmm... hen..tikan" ucap Furihata ketika lidah Akashi mulai menari di lehernya, tanpa disadari oleh Akashi kedua mata Furihata mengalir airmata. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya, Furihata mendorong bahu Akashi.

"maaf Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi Kouki...aku hanya terbawa suasana tadi" Akashi menatap wajah Furihata yang sudah dibasahi air matanya. Menoleh ke arah Akashi, Furihata melihat Akashi yang menatapnya datar, dan membuat sesuatu yang aneh meremas keras jantungnya.

"Kalau be-begitu Go...gomen Akashi-san A-aku bukan laki-laki pemuas nafsumu" ucap Furihata yang sudah membenarkan kaosnya, melangkah pergi dari hadapan Akashi yang masih terdiam mendengar perkataan Furihata.

"Oh shitt, apa yang aku lakukan" ucap Akashi menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Furihata, dirinya merasa kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki brengsek. Akashi harus meminta maaf atas perbuatannya terhadap Furihata.

Furihata mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang milik Karma, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Akashi itu membawanya terjatuh dengan angan selangit tanpa penghalang, dan menghempaskannya ke bumi. Seharusnya dia tidak berharap banyak, tapi tadi adalah ciuman pertamanya. Apa salahnya jika dia berharap lebih dari Akashi. Furihata tahu persis jika Akashi masih belum bisa menerima hubungan sesama jenis, dan satu lagi yang Furihata pastikan Akashi adalah orang yang setia, dia begitu mencintai istrinya.

Akhirnya Furihata kembali merasakan ketidak yakinan perasaannya kepada Akashi.

TBC

A'yo minna i'm back kali ini update kilat hahah

So kemarin ada yang Review jika chapter kemarin banyak Typo, gomen sebenernya itu dikarenakan Raina ngetik cerita ini pake handphone coz si lappy ilang ada yang nyolong dan lagi couple Yunjae yang bikin Raina nangis. bayangkan mereka tidak bersama lagi semenjak 6 tahun dan pada akhirnya mereka bertemu saling peluk dan saling skinship yang bikin Raina nangis bahagia. ok Raina curhat

ada yang bingung dengan penjelasan Karakter Ayumi dan Hibari-kun? biar Raina jelaskan disini bayangkan saja Ayumi sosok wanita seperti ibu tiri yang kejam -apa ini- lalu Hibari-kun Raina menggambar sebagai anak dari Shizuo dan Izaya dengan gen Shizuo lah yang mewakili sosok Hibari-kun.

ne Raina harap kali ini gak ada Typo yang berlebihan sekali lagi buat kalian yang Review chapter kemarin Arigatou!

Sepertinya besok adalah chapter terakhir bye minna~ see you next chapter.

*bow bareng AkaFuri Karma*

#SeeUAgainYunJae


	5. Chapter 5

New Wife for my Otou-san

By:

Raina94

Cast:

Akashi Seijuuro

Furihata Kouki

Akabane Karma

Kise Ryouta

Aomine Daiki

Rate:

T+

Summary:

seorang bocah yang menyayangi Otou-san'nya dengan polos menceritakan ke sebuah acara Radio bahwa Otou-san'nya membutuhkan Istri baru

Warning:

Miss Typo mengandung BL marga Karma disini di ganti menjadi Akashi Karma untuk kebutuhan peran

a/n:

cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari cerita yang pernah saya baca tapi insyaallah di jamin berbeda

Disclamer:

semua Cast milik Fujimaki sensei kecuali Karma

Douzo

.

.

.

.

.

Brak

Karma dengan kasar membuka pintu kamar Akashi, dengan cepat Karma melompat naik ke arah Akashi yang masih tertidur.

"Otou-san bangun!" Karma menduduki tubuh Akashi, menguncangnya kencang. Akashi menggeliat dalam tidur yang rusak oleh Karma.

"Ada apa Karma? bukan kah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat sarapan" ucap Akashi.

"Bukan itu Otou-san" Karma semakin brutal membangunkan Akashi. Akashi dengan terpaksa bangun, menatap anaknya yang terlihat Khawatir.

"Kouki'nii tidak ada, semalam Kouki'nii menginap disini tapi setelah Karma bangun tadi Kouki'nii sudah tidak ada" ucap Karma. Kali ini Akashi menatap Karma dengan rasa bersalah, yah dia tahu siapa yang membuat Kouki'nii pergi. Akashi meruntuki perbuatannya semalam seharusnya dia cepat-cepat meminta maaf pada Furihata, bukan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"Mungkin Kouki'nii memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi, jadinya dia pergi tanpa membangunkan mu" ucap Akashi berbohong. Karma merasakan ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Otou-san'nya kepadanya.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan Jawaban Otou-san, pasti ada hal yang tidak aku ketahui semalam" ucap Karma yang mencurigai Akashi.

"Tentu saja tidak" Akashi membela diri dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jika terjadi hal yang tidak mengenakan dengan Kouki'nii, Otou-san adalah orang pertama yang Karma tunjuk sebagai penyebabnya" Akashi mempertanyakan mengapa anaknya ini sudah pandai mencurigai orang.

Akashi tidak tahu harus berbicara apa tentang kejadian semalam dengan Karma apa lagi semalam adalah kejadian yang tidak

pantas di bicarakan di depan anak kecil seperti Karma. Karma adalah anak yang terlalu Jenius dia akan berkata layaknya orang dewasa, belum lagi sifatnya yang keras kepala yang membuatnya harus mengalah dalam hal berdebat dengan anaknya.

Karma beranjak turun dari ranjang Akashi. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Akashi yang menghentikan langkah Karma.

"Tentu saja aku akan bersiap ke sekolah, aku juga akan menemui Kouki'nii nanti" ucap Karma yang keluar dari kamar Akashi.

Akashi hanya menghela nafasnya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Kouki pada Karma.

.

Karma melangkah cepat memasuki cafe tempat dimana Furihata berkerja, matanya mencari seseorang yang ingin sekali di temui nya itu. Nihil Karma tidak dapat menemukan Furihata, tapi matanya melihat pemuda berambut baby blue yang kemarin menyambutnya.

Karma berjalan kearah pemuda itu, menarik kecil bajunya.

"Onii-san" panggil Karma, pemuda itu menoleh menatap Karma dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Karma-kun? kenapa kau kesini lagi" tanya nya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kouki'nii, apa Kouki'nii ada?"

"Apa kau tidak di kasih tahu oleh Kouki'nii? hari ini dia mengambil cuti beberapa hari kedepan" ucapnya.

"Benarkah? sampai kapan?"

"Entahlah aku sendiri tidak tahu" Karma menampakkan wajah sedih.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang Onii-san" dengan langkah gontai Karma berjalan keluar Cafe. Karma tidak tahu bagaimana mana lagi pasalnya dia tidak punya kontak telepon Furihata. Untuk Hari ini Karma memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah Ryouta'nii.

Karma menekan bel tersebut dengan brutal. Kesal karena sedari tadi tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik rumah tersebut.

cklek

"Are Karma-cchi" ucap Kise yang kaget melihat Karma yang datang ke rumahnya lengkap dengan tas sekolah yang masih menempel pada kedua bahunya. Karma melangkah masuk kedalam menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Kise, Kise sendiri tambah bingung melihat Karma yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Aomine yang sudah berada di samping Kise.

"Karma-cchi"

"He? apa dengan Akashi?" tanya Aomine melihat sekeliling di depan rumahnya mencari sosok Akashi.

"Sepertinya Karma-cchi datang sendirian"

Kise dan Aomine melangkah kearah Karma yang duduk dengan menopang dagunya, tatapan yang memancar kesedihan disana. Kise dan Aomine saling memandang melihat Karma yang benar-benar berbeda.

Kise mendudukkan dirinya disamping Karma di ikuti Aomine yang berada disampingnya. Tangan lentik Kise mengusap lembut Surai merah Karma.

"Ne, Karma-cchi Kenapa terlihat sedih? mau cerita dengan Ryouta'nii?" Tawar Kise, tanpa diduga oleh Kise Karma memeluknya erat.

"Ne Karma-cchi sebenarnya ada apa? Cerita dong" ucap Kise yang terus mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Karma. Karma melepaskan pelukannya dari Kise.

"Sepertinya Karma gak akan ketemu sama Kouki'nii lagi" ucap Karma yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Maksud Karma-cchi Furihata Kouki" tanya Kise, sebenarnya Kise belum tahu betul siapa Furihata Kouki yang membuat Keponakan nya ini ingin sekali menjadikan Istri untuk Otou-san'nya. Karma menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai Jawaban.

"Ryouta'nii tidak mengerti, coba Karma jelaskan"

"Kouki'nii kemarin menginap di rumah, tapi setelah pagi Karma tidak menemukan Kouki'nii, ketika Karma tanya dengan Otou-san jawabannya benar-benar membuat Karma curiga lalu Karma pergi ke tempat berkerjanya, tapi temannya bilang Kouki'nii hari ini mengambil cuti beberapa hari kedepan"

"Jadi itu yang membuat Karma-cchi sedih seperti ini" kembali Karma hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah tanya kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengambil cuti?" tanya Aomine yang mulai membuka suaranya.

"Tidak"

"Karma-cchi sudah meneleponnya?"

"Aku tidak punya nomor teleponnya Ryouta'nii"

"Kalau begitu kau tanya saja nomor telepon nya dengan temannya bila perlu kau minta alamat rumahnya" kembali Aomine menimpali.

Karma tersenyum senang, memandang Aomine penuh dengan binar yang terpancar.

"Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan seperti itu, Arigatou Daiki'nii" ucap Karma yang sudah melompat ke pelukan Aomine. Kise terkekeh melihat kedekatan Aomine dan Karma.

.

.

.

Furihata meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya, menatap miris kearah kertas yang tidak bisa di bilang rapih. Disinilah Furihata Kouki di apartemen kecil miliknya, seharusnya dia sudah mulai menulis Skripsinya.

Namun bukan skripsi yang dia fikiran melainkan seseorang yang menciumnya kemarin, dia pun tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Karma setelah dirinya meninggalkan rumah Akashi tanpa berbicara apa pun.

Furihata meringis ketika mengingat kejadian yang dialami olehnya kemarin, dia pun selalu memikirkan perasaannya Terhadap Akashi. Namun Furihata bersyukur karena perasaan ini baru saja muncul, dan dia akan membuang sejauh mungkin atau menghancurkan perasaan terhadap Akashi.

Furihata kembali menegakkan tubuhnya menghembuskan nafasnya, dia harus menyelesaikan skripsinya.

"Ayo lupakan Akashi-san, kau harus fokus dengan skripsi mu Kouki" ucapnya seraya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Furihata bersiap untuk kembali melanjutkan skripsinya yang sempat terbengkalai.

Ting tong ting tongggg

Furihata mengerang kecil mendengar bunyi bel, Furihata berfikir siapa yang mengganggu dirinya lagi pula siapa yang sudi bertamu di siang hari yang panas seperti ini. Furihata beranjak membuka pintunya.

Furihata membukakan pintunya, awalnya Furihata hanya melihat ke kosongan sebelum suara anak kecil mengintruksinya melihat ke bawah.

"Kouki'nii!" Furihata menatap kaget kearah Karma yang entah kenapa bisa berada di Apartemen miliknya.

"Karma-kun!" Karma tersenyum mendengar Furihata memanggilnya lagi.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini? bagaimana Karma-kun tahu alamat Apartemen ku?" tanya Furihata yang berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Karma.

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu Kouki'nii, Karma dapat alamat Kouki'nii dari teman Kouki'nii" ucap Karma.

"Ap-apa Karma-kun kesini dengan Otou-san mu?" tanya Furihata yang mengingat bahwa Karma tidak mungkin ke apartemen nya sendiri. Furihata was-was menunggu jawaban dari Karma, pasalnya dia benar-benar belum siap jika bertemu kembali dengan Akashi.

"Tidak, aku kesini dengan supir pribadi Otou-san tapi aku menyuruhnya menunggu di mobil" Karma tadi pagi merengek kepada Akashi agar dirinya diantar oleh supir pribadi Akashi. Jawaban Karma membuat dirinya bernafas lega setidaknya dirinya tidak perlu memikirkan sikap seperti apa jika benar berhadapan dengan Akashi.

"Ne, Kouki'nii kenapa kemarin tiba-tiba pulang tanpa pamit? apa Otou-san melakukan hal yang aneh dengan Kouki'nii?" tanya Karma menatap lurus kearah Furihata, menanti sebuah jawaban dari Furihata. Furihata berjengit kaget membawanya ke alam sadarnya setelah memikirkan Akashi, mendengar pertanyaan dari Karma yang membuatnya tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"waktu itu Kouki'nii mempunyai shift pagi, jadi aku tidak bisa pamit dengan mu Karma-kun" ucap Furihata dengan gugup.

"Kouki'nii bohong setelah Kouki'nii pulang tanpa pamit, pulang dari sekolah aku kesana kalau memang Kouki'nii masuk pada Jam pagi aku masih sempat bertemu dengan Kouki'nii kan? lagi pula teman Kouki'nii mengatakan kalau Kouki'nii mengambil cuti tiba-tiba kemarin" ucap Karma yang membuat Furihata terdiam. Furihata berfikir sejenak jika dirinya benar-benar ingin melupakan Akashi berarti dia harus menolak keinginan Karma untuk menjadi Istri Otou-san nya, tapi entah kenapa terdapat rasa yang sangat amat berat mengatakan hal itu. Furihata mengakui kalau dia sudah sangat menyayangi Karma bukan sebagai adik kecil tapi seorang anak mungkin.

"Gomen ne, Karma-kun aku tidak bisa menjadi istri untuk Otou-san mu" Furihata mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat dirinya sesak.

"Karma-kun tidak usah mengunjungi Kouki'nii lagi, Karma-kun anak yang baik Kouki'nii yakin Karma-kun dan Otou-san mu akan mendapatkan seseorang yang terbaik" Furihata menunduk badannya bergetar menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis di depan Karma. Karma sendiri terdiam mendengar penolakan dari Furihata, tidak Karma tidak menangis dia adalah anak kuat, Oka-san mengatakan jika seorang laki-laki menangis bukanlah laki-laki sejati begitulah katanya. Karma terus menatap Furihata yang kini menatap kembali kearahnya.

"Kouki'nii tidak menyukai Otou-san, apa Kouki'nii yakin? berarti Kouki'nii juga tidak menyukai Karma?" ucap Karma yang terus menatap Furihata meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Aku menyukai Karma-kun dan juga Otou-san mu..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Kouki'nii berbicara seperti itu" Karma memotong perkataan Furihata.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa Kouki'nii jelaskan kepada Karma-kun" Jawab Furihata kembali. Karma kini menunduk seolah enggan untuk menatap Furihata.

"Kalau begitu Karma pulang dulu Kouki'nii" ucap Karma membungkukan dirinya, tanpa menatap Furihata lagi Karma melangkah pergi. Furihata menatap punggung kecil itu yang mulai menjauh, air matanya sudah tidak terbendung menundukukan wajah dalam, dirinya merasa begitu sangat jahat berbicara seperti itu kepada Karma.

.

.

.

Karma melangkah menuju mobilnya, memasuki mobil dengan wajah datar nya. Tanaka supir pribadi Akashi menatap Khawatir kepada bochan'nya, yang sebelumnya sangat ceria dan bersemangat kini datang dengan lemas dan berwajah datarnya namun begitu tersirat kesedihan.

"Bochan Daijoubu?"

"hmm, daijoubu" Karma memandang wajah Tanaka yang tampak khawatir.

"Apa kita langsung pulang bochan?"

"Aku mau ke makam Oka-san" pinta Karma yang memandang jauh ke arah jalan raya.

"Ha'i" Tanaka menjalankan mobilnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Karma terus terdiam tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tanaka tahu bochan'nya adalah anak yang Jenius dan anak yang suka berbicara mengobrol kan apa saja yang menurutnya menarik perhatiannya, Tanaka sungguh dibuat khawatir dengannya.

Mobilnya berhenti di lokasi pemakaman keluarga, Tanaka segera keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

"Bochan kita sudah sampai" Karma keluar berjalan ke tempat dimana Oka-san dimakamkan, Tanaka sendiri mengikuti dari kejauhan dia pun tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada bochan'nya.

Karma berdiri menatap kearah makam Oka-san'nya. Menunduk dalam tubuhnya bergetar menahan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Karma keluarkan.

"O-Oka-san bolehkah Karma menangis? untuk kali ini saja Karma ingin menangis" tanpa jawaban dari siapapun air matanya mengalirkan di kedua pipinya, berlutut di hadapan nisan Oka-san nya, menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Tanaka terdiam ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya melihat bochan'nya menangis, Karma adalah anak yang tidak pernah menangis sekali pun ketika nyonya besar (read: Oka-san Karma) meninggal dunia.

.

"Tanaka ji-san, jangan bilang apa pun kepada Otou-san ne" ucap Karma seraya menghapus bekas air matanya. Tanaka mengangguk menatap bochan'nya memasuki rumahnya.

Karma perlahan memasuki rumahnya, matanya sedikit terbuka melihat Otou-san'nya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah yang di temani majalah dan secangkir teh bersamanya.

"Kau sudah pulang, kenapa malam sekali?" ucap Akashi yang melihat Karma tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya.

"Ada tugas yang harus di kerjakan oleh aku dan Hibari-kun" Akashi menatap bingung kearah Karma yang berbicara tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi yang berjalan menghampiri Karma.

"Otou-san apa kau menyukai Kouki'nii? " tanya Karma secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal seperti itu" ucap Akashi.

"Ne Otou-san Karma sudah mengerti sekarang, aku lebih bahagia jika Otou-san bahagia" Akashi bukan merasa bahagia mendengar penuturan Karma, melainkan rasa sedih yang ia rasakan.

"Sekarang Karma tidak akan menghalangi hubungan Otou-san dengan bibi Ayumi, aku juga tidak akan menyuruh atau memaksa Otou-san menikahi Kouki'nii lagi" Akashi terdiam mendengar penuturan Karma, entah apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya yang jelas Akashi tahu kalau ini bukanlah sifat Karma. Akashi yakin bahwa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungannya dengan Furihata Kouki, menghembuskan nafasnya jika benar-benar seperti itu, Akashi merasa bersalah dengan Karma.

Karma tanpa memandang Otou-san'nya berjalan meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terdiam. "Padahal aku sangat menyukai senyuman Kouki'nii, dia benar-benar membuat ku teringat Oka-san" lirih Karma, Akashi melirik Karma yang sudah berjalan menjauh pantas saja dia merasa sangat familar jika melihat senyum Furihata.

Sepeninggal anaknya Akashi masih duduk terdiam memikirkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Karma, tidak hanya itu pikirannya juga kembali melayang mengingat kejadian kemarin bersama dengan Furihata Kouki. Akhir-akhir ini pun pikiran tidak lepas dari wajah manis Furihata, tidak bisa melepaskan bagaimana rasa manis nan lembut bibir yang dia rasakan kemarin membuat dirinya ingin kembali merasakannya. Tapi wajah Furihata yang menangis pun juga tidak luput dari pikirannya membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Akashi menghela nafasnya satu yang dia sadari kalau dirinya mulai menyukai atau mungkin mencintai pria manis nan sederhana itu. Akashi beranjak untuk melihat anaknya yang mungkin sudah terlelap di kamarnya.

Cklek

Perlahan Akashi masuk ke kamar anaknya, menyalahkan lampu pandangan melihat sekeliling ruangan yang tidak dibilang rapi. Akashi tahu kalau Karma anak yang selalu menjaga kerapihan itu yang selalu Akashi terapkan oleh Karma.

Akashi dengan cepat membereskan nya, mengambil baju Karma yang tergeletak di lantai kamar, matanya dialihkan pada kertas yang jatuh ke lantai. Membaca isi kertas tersebut, matanya menatap tidak percaya pada kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah alamat Apartemen Furihata Kouki.

"I got you Kouki, aku akan membuatmu menjadi istri ku dan Oka-san untuk Karma" Akashi tersenyum. Akashi melangkah mendekati Karma yang tertidur tenang di ranjang nya. Mengecup kecil kening Karma.

"Kau sudah berusaha sangat baik mencari seorang istri untuk ku. Kali ini aku yang akan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang kau mau" lirih Akashi.

Akashi melangkah keluar kamar, mematikan lampu kamarnya kembali, mungkin malam ini Akashi akan tertidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

Furihata melangkahkan kaki dengan sangat pelan, entah mengapa dirinya hari terasa sangat lelah padahal dia hanya melakukan bimbingan skripsi dengan dosennya tapi itu membuatnya lelah. Rasanya dia ingin sekali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kesayangannya, berjalan sedikit cepat untuk segera sampai di apartemen nya.

Matanya yang terlihat guratan lelah itu, menatap kaget sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen nya. Dirinya bingung bagaimana bisa Akashi berada di depan apartemen nya. Furihata berusaha mengalihkan wajah, mencari kunci yang berada di dalam tas miliknya.

Furihata mencoba menghiraukan Akashi yang terus menatapnya, tangannya sedikit bergetar entah mengapa rasa sangat sulit sekali membuka pintu baginya saat ini.

Akashi mendekati Furihata yang terus berusaha membuka pintu apartemen nya. tangannya menahan tangan Furihata yang berhasil membuka pintunya yang ingin masuk ke dalam.

"Go-gomen Akashi-san aku ingin segera beristirahat" ucap Furihata dengan rasa gugup nya. Akashi langsung mencekal lengannya membalik tubuh Furihata menghempaskannya pada pintu apartemen nya, menatap wajah Furihata yang tertunduk seolah enggan untuk menatap dirinya.

"Ap-apa yang Akashi-san lakukan disini?" tanya Furihata tanpa menatap Akashi.

"Kau tahu kemarin Karma mengatakan kalau dia sudah menerima hubungan ku dengan Ayumi dan dia juga mengatakan kalau tidak akan memaksa lagi untuk menikahi mu" ucap Akashi. Furihata terdiam dia tahu jika Karma akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi ada sedikit tidak rela ketika Akashi mengatakan kalau Karma menyetujui hubungan Akashi dengan orang lain.

"Apa kau kecewa?"

"Ap-apa maksud Akashi-san?"

"Kau kecewa dengan ciuman itu bukan?" tanya Akashi memperjelas.

"A-ku tidak memikirkan masalah itu, tolong lepaskan Akashi-san" Furihata mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Akashi yang sudah di pasti akan sulit untuk Furihata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan pada Karma sehingga dia berkata seperti itu"

"I-itu karena aku menolak untuk menjadi istri mu, apakah itu salah?" memicit matanya, Akashi mencondongkan wajahnya semakin mendekat kearah wajah Furihata. Dengan begini Akashi dapat melihat rona merah yang terlukis apik di wajahnya. Furihata sendiri bertambah malu dan gugup kalau dia berdekatan dengan Akashi seperti ini, bahkan nyeri di lengannya berganti debaran halus di dadanya.

Furihata merasakan cengkeraman pada lengannya mengendur, dirinya mencoba menatap Akashi. Furihata terperangah melihat senyum lembut yang tergambar pada wajah yang Furihata akui sangat tampan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang meminta mu untuk menjadi istri ku Kouki? apa kau akan menolaknya?" tanya Akashi. Furihata yang mendengar penuturan Akashi tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ta-tapi bukankah Akashi-san tidak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis, bagaimana dengan Istri Akashi-san bukankah masih mencintai istri mu yang dulu?" Akashi kembali tersenyum mendengarkan pertanyaan Furihata.

"Aku menjadi seperti ini hanya kepada mu Kouki, aku memang masih mencintai istriku tapi bukankah terlalu buruk juga jika terus menatap masa lalu biarkan itu menjadi kenangan yang indah di masa lalu. Aku ingin memulai kenangan yang baru bersama mu dan juga Karma saat ini dan seterusnya sampai waktu yang akan memisahkan kita kelak" ucap Akashi.

Furihata tercekak, wajahnya tidak percaya dengan pria dewasa di hadapannya sekarang. Mendengar penuturan dari Akashi entah mengapa membuatnya begitu senang bolehkah dirinya berharap lagi, tapi perasaan yang membuat diri tidak yakin kembali menguap.

"Ap-apa benar seperti itu? Akashi-san tidak ingin membuat ku sebagai pelarian mu saja kan atau mungkin terpaksa melakukan ini hanya untuk Karma-kun" Furihata mengungkapkan semua yang terasa janggal di hatinya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu di matamu? tatap aku Kouki apa kau menemukan kebohongan yang aku buat?" Furihata mencoba menatap mata Akashi mencari sebuah kebohongan tapi dia tidak menemukan itu yang ada hanya kejujuran dan keseriusan yang dipancarkan kedua mata ruby Akashi.

"Tidak ada" lirih Furihata Kouki yang kembali menunduk.

"Aku tahu kau masih tidak yakin, gomen untuk masalah kemarin walaupun kau mengatakan tidak memikirkan kejadian kemarin tapi aku tahu kau kecewa" ucap Akashi tulus. Akashi menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Aku mencintaimu Kouki dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak seperti Karma yang terima dengan penolakan dari mu"

 _'Gomen Yuu, aku mengkhianati mu'_

Akashi membawa wajahnya kembali mendekat kearah wajah Furihata, tangannya membawa wajah Furihata untuk betatapan dengannya. Akashi membawanya kembali dengan sebuah ciuman. Tidak ada penolakan dari Furihata, justru Furihata melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Akashi membalas tiap kecupan yang dilayangkan oleh Akashi pada bibir nya.

Keduanya begitu hayut dalam cumbuan, tidak memikirkan apa pun. sesekali Furihata mengerang halus di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Akashi memutuskan ciuman nya, menatap wajah Furihata sudah memerah dengan nafas yang tengah-tengah. Akashi membawa tangannya menghapus jejak silva pada sudut bibir Furihata.

"Ne jadi aku ingin mendengar pengakuan mu Kouki"

"A-aku mencintai Akashi-san. suki desu" ucap Furihata yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Akashi. Akashi sendiri tersenyum mendengarnya, menarik pinggang ramping Furihata untuk lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Ne Akashi-san, aku rasa ada satu permasalahan lagi"

"maksud mu Karma"

"Iya aku merasa bersalah berkata seperti itu dengannya"

"Aku yakin dia tidak membenci mu Kouki, kita bisa bicara ini nanti dengannya" ucap Akashi yang menenangkan Furihata, Furihata menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Sekarang masuklah Kouki" perintah Akashi

"Akashi-san tidak ingin masuk?"

"Jika aku masuk kau ingin aku melanjutkan yang tadi?" Furihata kembali merona mendengar perkataan Akashi. Akashi sendiri terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Furihata, tangannya mengacak surai coklatnya gemas.

"Tidak aku bercanda, aku pulang saja Karma pasti sudah menunggu ku. Kau istirahat lah lihat mata mu sudah seperti panda apakah kau benar-benar memikirkan hal ini sampai tidak tidur?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, ini juga karena skripsi yang membuat ku tidak bisa tidur"

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk dan beristirahat lah, jangan terlalu dipaksa jika kau sudah tidak sanggup" Furihata mengangguk cepat.

"Gomen Akashi-san"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan" Akashi tersenyum, begitu pun Furihata yang membalas senyuman manis kepada Akashi.

TBC or END

Minna~ Raina back *lambai-lambai* Ne ini chapter 5 nya bagaimana menurut kalian? tambah bagus kah atau tambah gak jelas. .

Raina bingung antara mau TBC atau END. tapi kayanya END aja kali yak kan udah bahagia AkaFuri nya *di jotos*

Karma : Raina Onee-san ini cerita masih gantung woii, masa Karma nasibnya gak jelas bukannya tanpa persetujuan Karma Seijuurou Otou-san sama Kouki Oka-san tidak akan pernah menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sah *todong pisau*

Raina : Ok ok jangan todong Onee-san dengan pisau Karma-kun. ini akan tetap lanjut *gak yakin*

Ne minna jika kemarin Raina bilang chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir Raina ralat mungkin chapter depan lah yang terakhir *mungkin*

hoho

untuk Review yang kemarin ada yang bilang kalau B . inggris nya tidak di mengerti aduh gomen sebenarnya itu udah benar penulisan nya *ngeles* tapi kayaknya gak ada yang mempermasalahkan itu juga sih *tetep aja ada* ada lagi bilang soal memasukkan konflik yang bersangkutan dengan Ayumi sebenarnya konflik itu sudah Raina rencanakan di chapter 3 atau 4 tapi gak jadi nyahahahaha.

Arigatou untuk kalian semua yang masih setia mereview FF ini *Raina terharu*

see you next chapter minna

*Bow bareng AkaFuri Karma*


End file.
